At First Sight
by Lady Veratten
Summary: Many people say that when you meet the one you are truly meant to be with it's like love at first sight. For Clark Kent that is Lois Lane, but a young girl comes into his life he finds is more different than she appears. He wants to protect her but not in the way he does Lois but as a brother would a sister. My Take on Superman. after Justice League
1. Meeting Her

Lois came out on to the porch to find Clark standing there looking at the sunrise.

"Do you not sleep?"

"Yeah, but I guess after all that had happened I figured to enjoy the county before you decided you wanted to go back to the city." Clark said turning and looking at her.

"I guess you are due that." Lois said kissing him. "Clark, what's that?" She asked pointing down the driveway.

"I'll go look." He said heading that way. He came up to a young woman her long flame red hair and could see she was injured. He touched her arm to turn her to him.

"Miss? Are you alright?" He asked. She spun holding her silver and gold bow in her hands, her golden eyes looked at him before they rolled back and she passed out. Clark caught her before she hit the ground. He lifted her into his arms and flew back to the house.

"Is she alright? " Lois asked looking at him.

"She has been hurt I am just unsure how bad. Lois, her eyes are golden."

"Well that is an interesting color. Let's get her inside." Lois said heading inside ahead of him. He carried the girl into the house, his mom looked up as he walked in, she moved things off the table and had him lay her on it.

"She's been hurt."

"We should take her to the hospital Clark."

"I highly doubt they will be able to help her much. Look at her, shes not exactly from around here."

"No that she is not. Get me things to clean her wounds with, Lois why dont you help me with that." Martha told both of them. Lois nodded and grabbed what was needed to help clean the wounds and Clark decided maybe it would be a good idea to find some different clothes for their new guest.

Clark stood off to the side while his mom and Lois worked to clean the girls wounds. He looked at the items she had been carrying. She had a silver and gold bow and a black quiver with silver arrows.

"Move her to the couch if you would Clark."

"Sure." Clark said lifting her into his arms and moving her to the couch. He lay her down and covered her with the small blanket that lay there.

"Let her rest and we will see what happens when she wakes up."

"Yeah."

Clark walked back outside and looked around, he didnt see anything but that didn't mean anything wasn't there. Lois came out to see how he was doing.

"Nice relaxing time in the country huh."

"Yeah. I guess no matter where I am people that need help will find me."

"Its who you are. Come inside she should wake up soon."

"She's awake now. She is scared come inside son."

"Coming ma." Clark said heading inside. The girl looked up as Clark walked in and she nearly ran to him.

"Your safe now. Do you have a name?"

"Sasha."

"I'm Clark, this is Lois and that's my mom Martha."

"Hi." She said, her voice shaking, she stood slowly and made her way toward them, she was still weak and stumbled. Clark reached out and kept her from falling.

"Why dont you sit back down."

"I have to get back."

"Back where?"

"My home. Those men chased me and several more of my people near here. I heard your voices and came here."

"Sasha, where is home?" Clark asked her.

"Beyond the mists." She answered thinking that would be enough. Sasha headed for the door only to nearly fall again.

"You are hurt and pretty badly. Come on let's go sit back down." Clark said to her leading her back to a chair. He helped her sit back down. She looked at them sadly, she had no idea what to do. Lois walked over and placed her hand on Sasha's shoulder.

"We will find out how to get you to your home."

"Thank you."

"Ma, Lois is there anyway I can get the two of you to go to the apartment in Metropolis until I figure out what is going on? "

"Sure. We will get some things together and go." Martha said going to get a bag of clothes. She came back with an overnight bag of clothes and looked at her son.

"I hope your able to help her. Let us know when we can come back."

"I will ma." Clark said kissing her on the cheek. Lois walked up and kissed up.

"Be careful."

"I will." He answered. He watched them leave. He turned back to Sasha, her eyes turned down.

"Hey I will figure this out. For now you are safe here."

"But you sent them away."

"For their safety. I seem to think you defend yourself just fine." Clark said to her. Sasha looked up at him, her golden eyes rimmed with tears. She fought not to cry, she was a warrior and refused to cry. But she was in a strange place and currently her only friend was a man she knew wasnt human.

"You're not human." She said to him.

"What?"

"You're not human. You live like one but you're not one."

Clark was confused as he looked at her, she looked human except for the gold colored eyes.

"That is true. Are you?"

"No, never have been. Where I am from we are from storybooks and legends. Things that children are told are fantasy. Do I look like a fantasy. She said standing, her long flame red hair hanging down, her pointed ears now seen.

"Uh, you didnt have those before."

"We can hide them. I'm an elf. A warrior from my home, somewhere I lost my sword but it seems I still have my bow and arrows." She said sitting back down as a sudden wave of dizziness hit her. Clark looked at her curiosity and saw the pain in her eyes

"Time to rest. You've done enough for now. We can talk more after you have rested."

"Alright." She said allowing him to lead her back to the couch. He waited until she lay down and covered her with a blanket and watched as she closed her eyes and relaxed. He had no idea what he was going to do now.


	2. Learning more about her

Clark walked into the livingroom to find her sleeping. He went back into the kitchen and grabbed a drink from the refrigerator and turned on the TV. He would let her rest. He knew his house was about as safe as it could get since it was as far as it was from town. With everything that had been happening recently, it seemed having someone from another plane of existence didnt seem as strange as any would think. He stepped out onto the porch and looked at the sky, it wasnt even dark yet, the sun was half way across the sky. He walked back inside and thought maybe he should find him and his guest something to eat, he guessed she might be hungry when she was finally awake again.

He sat down and waited, he looked at the tv and was surprised when Sasha looked over at him. It didnt seem to scare her about the tv.

"Have you been here before?"

"Once, when I was a child. My father brought me through the vale, he once told me that if anything happened I could always find safety among the humans. He showed me this farm and the family that lived here. But I told my father we shouldn't have to worry."

"This farm?"

"Yes, I wasnt sure it was the same one until I had seen your mother. I remember seeing her smiling while a young boy played in the yard. And now I have brought death to your home."

"No, but you cant be old enough to have been here."

"I was a child of no more of 6 when my father brought me here. Our time goes much slower there than it does here. I am 26, if I recall it's been twenty years since my father brought me here. And when I arrived I hoped that there were people still living here. But you came to me before I got to the house. Are you that boy?" Sasha asked looking at him.

"I am." He said looking at her. She unsteadily got to her feet and walked up to him. Being who she was, when her father had brought her there they were close to the family, she remembered his blue eyes. She reached out with shaking hands and touched his face with her fingers.

"Being able to hide ourselves from view, it was as if you had seen us approaching the house, no human had ever seen us before, but you looked right at us. Even smiled at me." Sasha said, her eyes now filling with tears again. Her family was gone all of it. Clark looked at her, he remembered the day she was talking about, it was a beautiful day outside and he had been out playing with the dog and he had heard a noise and turned to see two people coming into the yard yet his parents didnt see them, the little girl was slightly younger than him with red hair and golden eyes.

"Oh god it is you." Clark said looking at her. "I always thought you were just a dream so I forgot about you. I never saw you again after that one time."

"I had no reason to return, now I dont know if I can return to my own home. They came and killed so many. For power we never had." Sasha looking at him.

"I will find a way to get you back home. I promise, for now let's get you healed up first and then we can deal with that."

Sasha nodded and then looked at him again, she tipped her head and touched his face.

"Thank you."

"Have a seat back on the couch I will get you something to eat and drink."

Sasha moved and sat back down, she looked at the tv watching the sports that he had been watching. She curiously looked as they showed a picture of one they called Superman and in the background was a back and silver flag.

"You died." She said standing again. He stepped from the kitchen to see what she was talking about. He saw the screen and what it said about his death and recent resurrection.

"Sort of."

"The people of this world mourned your death."

"They did. But someone I consider a friend brought me back, at first I wasn't happy and nearly killed him. But I guess he was right this world needs me still."

"All worlds do. Even mine." Sasha said walking forward, she stumbled he caught her before she fell.

"You need to rest, I will bring you something to eat and maybe explain more. For now let's get you back to the couch." He said leading her back to the couch again. Sasha looked towards the door and pushed past him, a wave of dizziness hit her but she never stopped moving as she grabbed her bow and arrows and threw open the door, he followed her out, he had heard the noise just before she did. She aimed her bow and pulled back and let fly the arrow, she heard the cry of pain of her arrow hitting its mark in the darkness of the field.

"They aren't human." She said to him.

"Your kind?"

"No, my people would have never even been sensed or heard by you."

"Then who?"

"I don't know." She slowly stepped down from the porch, her bow at the ready, she spun around and fired another arrow as one slammed into her chest. Sasha cried out in pain but never dropped her bow, she pulled three arrows from her quiver and loaded her bow and pulled. She dropped to her knee, using her bow to keep her from completely falling. Clark turned and moved to her side.

"They are in the corn." She said to him. Blood was running down her right arm the arrow sticking out if her shoulder, she turned her head to see two coming at her she swung her bow and hit one in the chest with it. While the other knocked her to the ground, driving the arrow further into her shoulder. Spots danced in front of her eyes as she barely was able to stay conscious, her painful scream caught Clark's attention. Clark flew back to her side throwing the one that was over her away from her. He lifted her into his arms, her eyes barely focused but she knew the intruders were gone. He took her and thew everything that was on the table onto the floor.

"Pull it out." She said to him. Clark looked at her surprised.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Please."

Clark nodded and gripped the arrow and waited, he didn't want to hurt her with his strength he could and not intentionally. He pulled upward on the arrow and her scream echoed the room, before her eyes rolled back and she passed out. Which in a way was a good thing because he could cauterize the wound and not have her scream then.


	3. Understanding

Clark had found her another shirt and had cleaned and bandaged the wound in her shoulder. She had only been there with him less than a day and she had been hurt again, but he could see she could hold her own, he was more impressed than she'd ever know. He would have to wait for her to wake again. He tossed the shirt that she had been wearing in the trash, wasnt like he was kind with it to get to the wound, tearing it from her would have gotten him scolded by his mother but she was bleeding badly and he needed to see how bad the wound was. Clark watched her as she slept, he wasnt going to bother her, he wanted to make sure she wasn't bleeding and since he had cauterized the wound she should be fine but never a bad idea to check.

It was several hours before Sasha would open her eyes again, and she gasped when she opened her eyes, both from surprise and pain. She looked around and he moved to her side and looked at her.

"They aren't here."

"You pulled it out?"

"You told me to. So yes I did. It will hurt for a while it was in there deep. Who were they?"

They were from my world but they weren't my people. That means that those that came weren't just from your world but my own. Does any of the ones from this world know of your powers?"

"A select few. Why?"

"What can harm you?"

"Nothing your kind can get." He answered her.

"Help me up." Sasha asked nicely. Clark helped her but looked at her strangely, she pulled one of the arrows from her quiver turned and slammed it into his leg. He about dropped her as the pain shot through him.

"Jesus." He said looking at her. She looked at him sadly, she dropped to her knees as he finally dropped to the floor.

"We are magical creatures. Anything that cant hurt you here from your world can in mine."

"There is something here that can but it came from my home world. But not many know about it. And that would have had to been green. What is it made out of?"

"Here ordinary steel. My world its magical. But I have hurt you. I'm sorry."

"Don't, you shouldn't have to be sorry, I would rather find out this way then by surprise another way. I just have to avoid their arrows."

"And knives. But yes. Will you be alright?"

"I will." He said pulling the arrow free and even that was painful. He waited a moment and then helped her stand back up and helped her back onto the couch.

"Wait here."

"Alright." She said as he walked outside and disappeared. He returned moments later and she could see the bleeding had stopped and the wound was gone.

"How so you heal?"

"The sun. It's also what gives me all of my powers."

"You are a very interesting man Clark."

"Thank you. You should try and rest."

"So should you."

"I will." He answered. He wasnt sure exactly how but he knew he needed rest as much as she did.

"I know you love the woman you called Lois but maybe she would understand if you shared this space with me. Makes me feel safer." She told him.

Clark wasn't sure, but nodded and moved over to the couch, he lifted her and sat down so she lay with her back against him and his arms around her protectively.

He had never had a sibling and if this is what it felt like to have one then he would protect her at all costs. He looked down at the young woman he held in his arms and knew she was worth saving, he really wanted to know why they wanted her so badly. But for now he was going to get some rest.

Outside the figures watched the two people sleep, they knew he was strong and now knew that he could be injured.

"What do we do milord?"

"We wait."

"As you wish milord."


	4. A New Brother

Sasha rolled toward him, she could see he was still sleeping, his arms still protectively around her. Tears began streaming down her cheeks as she looked at him, she knew they would keep coming would they try and kill him just to make her go back. They had killed her family all of them she watched as her father and brothers were executed one by one followed by her only sister, such a small child barely able to lift a bow herself was struck down and she listened to her mother beg for her life before she too was executed. Three guards grabbed her and pulled her from the palace before she was seen. And even then they chased her beyond the vale into the human world.

He opened his eyes and looked down to see she was crying, he sat up slightly and lifted her as well and wiped the tears from her face.

"What's wrong?"

"I have no one." She said to him, he hugged her and looked back down at her.

"You're not alone."

"I watched them kill my entire family. They know they can't have total control of my world without either taking me back or killing me."

"Why?"

"My father was the king."

Clark was surprised by her revelation, Sasha slowly made her way to a sitting position and then stood. She walked unsteadily to the next room where she grabbed her bow and quiver and headed out the door. Clark walked out behind her, he touched her arm.

"Where are you going?"

"To face them. I can't put your life in danger, we have only just met but I already saw my brothers die, I can't watch another." She said walking forward away from him. Clark moved in front of her.

"Let me make that choice and it takes allot to kill me." Clark told her, he made her look up at him, his blue eyes looking at her golden ones. "I wouldn't do what I do if I didnt care. Come on let's get back inside. The sun isn't even up yet and I am guessing they wouldn't mind trying something in the dark."

"Elves are good but the creatures that are after me have lousy vision at night. But I will come back inside." Shd said relenting, her body still ached and she knew it and after the second attack her shoulder wasnt at peek shape to defend herself anyway. She followed behind him, not letting him see her pain or the fact she could barely walk as she used her long bow to keep herself standing. He turned and noticed and lifted her off the ground.

"You know if you say something it would be easier."

"I am the head of the kings guard, the elite marksman and best archer in the entire realm I rarely ask for help."

"I noticed." He said as they went inside. He looked over his shoulder he could tell something was off but he wasnt sure what. He had her lay back down and had her relax.

"How much does it hurt?"

"Allot. But I will survive. It will heal just a bit slower than I am used to. In my world it would have healed within a day or so. But here I am as human as your mother."

"You will be fine. Let it heal." He told her. "Are you still tired"

"Yes, but with them knowing I am here they will keep coming."

"Then I will listen for them. You won't heal if you don't rest."

Sasha nodded and leaned back against the pillows, her eyes were heavy and she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Clark knew he would have to keep watch because he too knew they would keep coming.


	5. Protecting Her

Clark always tried to keep his anger in check, after what had happened with Zod and then what had happened between him and Bruce he never wanted to feel almost out of control. He would not kill anyone again. But what was happening now still brought his anger forward, he understood that in different worlds did different things, but to kill an entire family while one watched and then chasing her to another world he never understood that.

Clark looked outside keeping his eyes on the corn field, he saw some movement. He looked over his shoulder and saw that Sasha was still sleeping, so he stepped outside. He heard a noise and caught the arrow before it hit him. He looked towards the corn and walked that way. His heat vision set the field on fire sending those that were hiding in it out into the open. He looked at them, just a small group but they came well armed.

"Why are you here?" He asked looking at them.

"We are here for her. And the power she holds with in her."

"She isn't leaving here with you."

"You won't stop us from taking her."

Clark turned his head when he heard her scream, he headed toward the sound of her voice when they pulled her struggling form to the front of the house. Clark grabbed the men holding her tossing them aside and pulling her to him.

"I told you before she isn't leaving with you. I suggest you leave now." Clark said to them, Sasha held onto him as took to the sky with her, an arrow pierced his shoulder. He kept going, a second one hit him in the arm nearly causing him to drop her. She looked down and moved her hand and the archers flew backwards.

"It will only buy us a little time." She said to him.

"That's all I need." He said to her holding her closer to him with his one arm. They landed some distance away and once they landed he dropped to his knees.

"This is going to hurt." She said grabbing the arrow in his shoulder and pulled upward on it, then she pulled the one from his forearm.

"You alright?" He asked her.

"You're the one that got hurt and your asking me if I am alright."

"I will be fine, just a little sun and I will be fine."

"My bow and arrows are back at the house."

"I know, I didnt think they would sneak in the other door. Are you sure that they didn't hurt you?"

"No I'm fine." She said looking at him, the sun had moved in the sky and he turned toward it, he could feel his body soaking up the rays.

"I can't, maybe I could just surrender. They will just keep coming."

"Sasha I told you I would protect you and that is what I am going to do, even if I have to call a friend in for help."

"You shouldn't have to, you don't know me that well. I am from another world, and I brought this to your world with me. They will keep coming to either take me back or kill me and I can't handle another death on my heart. They will continue to try and kill you to take me from you."

"They can try. We will go back to the house and I will make a call to get a friend here. We will not do this alone." He said to her. Sasha had never known someone to act so selflessly to help someone they barely knew. She just hoped no one would die to keep her safe even him.


	6. Savior In Black

Clark held her in his arms as they landed at the farm, he set her down on the porch and looked around.

"Lets go inside, i will make a call and we can grab your bow and arrows and find a place to wait for my friend to get here."

"We are safe for now, they are not here."

"Maybe because I flew off they went looking for us."

"They thought they hurt you." Sasha said, she slowly walked into the house behind him, she grabbed her bow and pulled it across her chest and her quiver on her back. She looked as he grabbed the phone and made the quick call.

"How long?" She asked looking at him.

"Couple hours. He's coming from a distance."

"He the friend that brought you back?"

"Yeah, he helped my mom keep the farm. He will be here."

"You trust him, then I will." Sasha said, she turned her head when she heard a noise and pulled her bow from her back.

"How did they get here so quickly?"

"They use dark magic I did not sense them in time." She said, she pulled two arrows from the quiver and readied them when she saw an arrow fly and hit Clark in the chest, she turned terrified that she had just gotten him killed when he dropped to his knees, she knew what they had done.

"Clark?"

"What is happening?"

"Magic, they found a way to weaken you. Don't fight it you will be fine I promise." She said dropping her bow, she looked at the group that had now assembled in the house. She pulled her dagger from her boot and stabbed the first one nearest her, slit the throat of another and grabbed one and pulled him to her.

"I will not allow this, you killed my family, you have enslaved my people yet you chase me here. Why?"

"Because we can't rule without at least one member of the royal family on the throne, and since you live that means it would be you. And this boy will come along."

"He is no boy." Sasha said to them. She had to delay them, his friend would be there in a few hours, maybe he would get there sooner if he knew they were in danger. She slid his phone to him, her eyes looking into his, he touched his phone and hit his friends number, putting him on speaker phone.

"Leave us alone. Just leave us. I will not return with you, you just want me to show them that I am alive so that you can publicly kill me then you will have full control of my world."

"There is that."

Clark looked up at her, he reached and touched her arm, she looked down and saw that the call was connected and prayed that his friend understood what was going on.

"I won't allow you to take her."

"You won't have much choice. Maybe she will be more cooperative if we bring you along."

"Your not even from her world are you?"

"No, we are not, but we are not from here either, we want what they have and its time that they share their power."

"We have no power to share. What little power any of us have isn't something we can share. My father told you that before you struck him down. You killed half the clans in my world trying to get someone to admit to a power that doesn't exist."

"You have power and I know it."

"No we don't, the fairies have powers and they can't share them, elves never have had powers, we just have keen senses and hearing. Other clans didn't either. I don't know where you got your information, from the story books? Because those are just that stories. Made by humans that came to our world a long time ago, taking home our legends."

Sasha reached over and pulled the arrow from Clark's chest, it took everything in him not to cry out, it hurt like hell. Sasha looked toward the door when she heard a noise, this time it was different, a strange vehicle Clark heard it to but he knew what it was.

"Get down." He said to her, Sasha dropped down next to him as someone dressed all in black burst into the house, she watched as he dealt with all that were in the house. Clark looked up as a hand was held out to him.

"Need help up?"

"Funny." Clark said taking his hand. Sasha stood and let Clark lean on her as she look at the newcomer.

"I am Sasha and you are?"

"Sorry." He said pulling off the cowl. "Bruce Wayne."

"Thanks Bruce." Clark said looking at him.

"Friends?"

"Yeah, you must be the one Clark was talking about."

"Yeah, and now before he yells at me again I am going to sit down." She said, Bruce noticed she was bleeding pretty bad.

"Might want to let me take a look at that." He said moving forward. Sasha looked down and noticed she had began bleeding again.

"Its fine."

"No its not, Clark didn't you deal with this?"

"Yes, well we have been rather busy, she's been using that arm allot more than most would. and I did cauterize the wound but it doesn't do much if she is constantly using it."

"Let me see it." Bruce said walking up to her. Sasha nodded and he moved her shirt so he could get a good look at it. "Its a new wound. They must have gotten close enough to stab her, this is near the collar bone the one you cauterized was in the shoulder itself."

"Fantastic."

"I can never return to my home." Sasha said looking at them.

"What?"

"I know of a way to close the barrier but that would mean I could never return home."

"Lets see what we can do that might not have to happen."

"There will be no other way. They will keep coming and I will not cost him or you your lives because my problems came with me."

"Like I said before that is my choice to make."

"I'm with Clark on this one, its my choice to make as well. But if you at some point feel that we can't find any other way than to close the barrier I will help you do it." Bruce said to her. Sasha sighed.

"Fine. I guess there is no changing your minds?"

"No, now let me clean and dress that wound." Bruce said to her.

"Do you have a change of clothes?"

"Yeah, be right back." Bruce said heading out the door, Clark looked around at the mess.

"What a mess." Clark muttered.

"You can't do anything about it until that is out of your system. Your able to stand and talk and I am impressed your actually able to do as much as you can."

"He's always been very impressive. I can sit with her if you need to get some time in the sun."

"I couldn't walk that far if I tried."

"Are you going to be alright?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah, for once I will actually have to just wait this one out."

"Well then the two of you need to go and sit down in here while I clean and put a bandage on that wound and make sure Clark doesn't have one. " Bruce said. Sasha reached out and grabbed Clark's shirt and pulled it off of him.

"I am guess not." She said looking at his chest. "I pulled the arrow from his chest, there isn't any mark. He just has to wait for the sedative to wear off." Sasha said, she looked at Bruce and finally pulled her own shirt over her head allowing him better access to the wound.

"Someone isn't shy."

"This will be the third time she's been patched up in two days." Clark told him. "You'll find a couple more shirts in my room upstairs."

"OK." Bruce said, he cleaned the wound and put a bandage on it. He walked upstairs and grabbed the shirts and came back down. He handed one to Clark and helped Sasha into hers.

"Ok so now what do we do?"

"We rest." Sasha said. Clark nodded in agreement.

"The day just started and I am exhausted." Clark said with a laugh.

"Rest I will keep watch."

"They won't return at least not for a while, you either killed or scared off the ones that were here." Sasha said leaning back on the couch and closing her eyes. Bruce watched them both as they both actually fell asleep and basically on the couch together.

"Don't think something stupid Bruce. She's like a sister to me. Let her be." Clark said without opening his eyes.

"Alright."

Bruce smiled and shook his head.


	7. Closing the Barrier

Sasha stood and looked at the two men, both were sound asleep, she stood and grabbed her bow and pulled it across her chest and her quiver on her back. She needed to just cut ties with her own world and be ready to figure out how to start one in this one. They spoke the same language and except for a few more modern conveyances they were the same. She gave them both one more look and headed out of the house and towards the tree line in the distance.  
Bruce sat up first and nudged Clark.  
"Your girl is gone." Bruce told him. Clark looked around and noticed her bow and quiver was gone. He headed out the door.  
"Damn it." He scanned the area. "I see her moving along the trees. But she's not alone."  
"Go. I'll catch up." Bruce told him.  
Sasha walked through the forest, she knew where the barrier was and it was her that was to close it. She had her bow at the ready, she knew there were those that would try to take her back, but she wasnt going back. She kept looking around making sure to keep track of her surroundings, someone reached out from the darkness and pulled her to them holding her against them, their hand over her mouth.  
"Hello princess." She heard the voice say to her, she struggled against the strong grip that was holding her. "It was nice of you to return to us on your own."  
Sasha kept trying to free herself from her captor. She noticed two more step from the shadows, pulling her bow and quiver off, they reached behind and bound her hands tightly behind her, the man holding her moved his hand long enough for a gag to be pulled into her mouth. She was shoved to the ground.  
Clark moved along the tree line, he could see four people come of which was on the ground. He knew that meant she was on the ground and they had gotten to her.  
Sasha tried to back away the grabbed her leg and pulled her back to them. Clark finally and quietly made his way up to where they were, he looked up as he saw Bruce come down from his plane. Clark took advantage of the distraction and pulled her toward him. She locked eyes with him, he pulled the gag free and looked at her.  
"You alright?"  
"Yeah, I need to close the barrier. We need to get them back through the barrier and then close it."  
"I think Bruce can get them through it, how do we close the barrier? "  
"There are two stone statues on either side of that alter over there. Destroy them and the alter and the barrier will always and forever be closed."  
"You won't be able to go home."  
"I dont have a home there anymore." She said sadly.  
"Bruce push them through." Clark called out to him. Clark reached behind Sasha and broke the rope holding her arms. He stood and went to help Bruce push the invaders back into their world. Once he knew they were through he turned his attention to the statues and the altar breaking all three. Sasha remained seated in the ground, tears rolling down her cheeks. Clark held his hand out to her and helped her up. He held her bow and quiver in his hand.  
"You ok with this?"  
"Yes, your world is safe and they can't bring any more from this world to mine."  
"They didnt hurt you did they?"  
"No. But it seems you can have your mom and Lois return home. No one will be coming for me now." Sasha said. Clark looked at Bruce and then lifted Sasha into his arms and flew back to the house. Bruce followed them back and headed into the house.  
"Did you call Lois?"  
"I'll call her in the morning. Right now I think Sasha needs to handle that she just had us close her only way home."  
"Yeah. Do you want me to stick around?"  
"No I got it from here, thank you."  
"Anytime." Bruce looked towards Sasha and then turned and left. Clark turned to look at Sasha who was sitting on the floor her legs up and he could see she was trying not to cry. He walked up and lifted her off the floor and into his arms, he felt her bury her face in his chest and cry.  
"You had no choice."  
"They left me no choice. But its alright this will be my home now. Your able to do it."  
"I've had thirty years of practice to be able to do it. Plus for a long time I thought I was human. Plus I feel your gold colored eyes might get noticed but I can always ask Bruce for a suggestion on how to hide those."  
"I will make adjustments. This is my home." She said, her voice with a little more confidence. He held her and hoped she would feel the same in the morning.


	8. Lois' Help

Clark woke before Sasha and gave Lois and his mom and call letting them know it was safe to come home. He had repaired all that needed fixing, and looked in and saw Sasha was still asleep. She had had a rough night, cutting herself off from her home had to be one of the hardest things anyone could have done. He never knew his home, but she did she was raised in hers and to now be as she put it a magical creature in the human world she would have to adapt to a whole different world.

"Hi." He heard her say softly from the doorway. He hadnt noticed she had woke up until she spoke.

"Hi, my mom and Lois should be back in a few hours."

"Alright. I guess my bow and arrows aren't going to be needed."

"Hold onto them they might come in handy yet." He said to her. He could see this was going to be a huge adjustment for her, he wondered if she would be able to handle it.

"How do you handle knowing you're from another world?"

"I didnt know until recently why I was here. My father told me but he didnt know why I was sent here."

"I watched my family die, my guards pulled me from the castle and headed to the barrier and we came here, they died protecting me. You were injured protecting me."

"I told you I would keep you safe. Sasha I just met you and I guess it's like your the sister I never had. I will always keep you safe."

"Thank you. I just hope your own family feel the same way. I do not want to become a burden on them."

"Never will be." He told her. Sasha looked at him a gave him a weak smile.

Clark wasnt sure what to say to her after that, he never knew his family except the one he had here, but she did and watched them die right in front of her. He looked up when he heard a noise and saw his mom and Lois enter the house. Clark pulled them aside.

"She can't go home, she had Bruce and I destroy the barrier that would have allowed her to go home. So she's here. Ma she is so lost. I didn't know my parents or world, she did and watched them die."

"Lois and I will talk with her. Maybe we can help her." Martha said to him. Clark watched as Lois walked over to Sasha.

"Hi, I'm Lois."

"I know Clark told me. You're his girlfriend right?"

"Fiancee but that's fine. Do you have any questions?"

"I don't know how I am going to fit in."

"We can help you with that. You have very unique eyes."

"Its the only thing I can't hide. I can keep people from seeing my ears but my eyes are something I can't."

"It will be fine. Like I said we will help you. You are safe here."

"Thank you." Sasha answered. Her body ached but it was her heart that was breaking, her world was now gone to her. Sasha stood shakily and walked towards the door. Clark started to move his mom put her hand on his arm.

"She'll be fine." Martha told her. Sasha stepped outside and looked at the sky. She sighed and looked around taking in her new surroundings.

"You ok?" She heard a voice say.

"Yeah I am." She said turning around. Lois stood in the doorway.

"You hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Come inside they are making dinner."

"Ok." Sasha said going back inside.


	9. Sasha

She stood alone as the sun was starting to rise, she walked down the steps and onto the grass, slowly sitting down she crossed her legs and closed her eyes.  
Clark came outside and saw she was sitting in the grass, he was going to approach her but figured she came outside early for a reason. He turned and walked back inside, Lois looked at him when he came inside.  
"What's she doing?"  
"I think she might be meditating. Maybe just taking in her surroundings. From everything she's told me, her world is very different from ours."  
"She's taking in what is now her home. She can't just be called Sasha. People will ask her if she has a last name especially if you have her come to Metropolis with us at some point."  
"I know."  
"So we call her Sasha Kent." Martha said looking at the two of them.  
"How you and dad only had me."  
"No one needs to know how we came to have her. She is family and that is all they need to know."  
"Really?" Sasha said from the doorway.  
"If that is what you want."  
"Yes. I'd like that, in my world we didnt have names like that. "  
"You can't keep sleeping on the couch and Clark and Lois will be returning to Metropolis today you can take over Clark's room."  
"I can stay here?"  
"Yes, as long as you need. If you finally feel you can join Clark and Lois in Metropolis you can."  
"Thank you." Sasha said with a genuine smile. Clark was happy to see her smile.  
"So little sister, let's see what we can do for clothing because mine don't exactly fit you and the clothes you arrived here in are torn."  
"Lois, why don't you and I take Sasha into town and get her some clothes."  
"Sure. It would be fun. Come on Sasha we can leave Clark here for a couple hours and go into town." Lois said taking Sasha by the hand. Clark smiled and watched them leave.

Several hours later they returned and to Clark's amazement allot more things than he expected.  
"How did you afford it all?"  
"You have a rich friend."  
"You called Bruce?"  
"No, he was in town actually. He was coming to see you when he saw us in town."  
"Why would he be coming to see me?"  
"Checking on Sasha since you hadnt called him."  
"Oh, I thought he would wait a few days."  
"He saw she was doing good so he went back to Gotham. Said if you needed anything you could call. Come on Sasha I'll show you where to put your things. Its getting late so can you handle one more night on the couch?"  
"I'd sleep on the floor if needed."  
"You don't need to do that. Clark and I will return to Metropolis in the morning we both should return to work."  
"Alright." Sasha answered. She walked into the bedroom and Lois showed her where to put the clothes by hanging some and placing others in drawers. She left her out something to change into.  
"Why don't you put this on, it will fit better."  
"Ok." Sasha took the outfit from her and changed they both walked downstairs and Clark looked up at her.  
"Do I look ok?" She asked.  
"Yup."  
"And no one asked questions about her eyes. Bruce gave her sunglasses to wear. He said he could get her colored contacts to help give her a normal human color but she said no."  
"Her choice to make. Maybe people will think her eyes are contacts. But for now, welcome home little sister." Clark said hugging her. Sasha smiled and nodded, she hoped she would hane this being her home now with the people that showed her they cared for her.


	10. Coming to Metropolis

Sasha sat quietly in the seat next to Martha while they drove to Metropolis, Clark and Lois had been gone a couple weeks and Martha felt maybe Sasha could handle the drive to the bigger city. She had already called and told Clark they would be there by that evening.  
"Are you sure its ok?"  
"Yes they are looking forward to seeing you."  
"Its going to be so much bigger than Smallville and your home."  
"I know but it will be ok." Martha told her. She tried to reassure the young woman.  
"You might want to calm down I have noticed when you are upset your ears start to show."  
Sasha reached up and noticed she was right her ears were pointed again.  
"Sorry."  
"Its fine. You're with me. We are just going to have to keep an eye on you alright."

Clark looked up as his mom and Sasha entered the Daily Planet.  
"Hey Ma." Clark said standing and hugging her. He turned and hugged Sasha. "You ok?"  
"Yeah." Sasha answered looking around, there were more people in the room than she was used to, she jumped when she heard a voice call out for Clark. He took her hand and led her away with him.  
"Who's your guest?"  
"My sister."  
"You have a sister?"  
"This is Sasha. Sasha this is my boss Perry White."  
"Nice to meet you." She said. She kept her eyes downcast.  
"What brings your family to town Kent?"  
"My sister has never been to Metropolis and mom wanted to bring her to see me."  
"Take the afternoon off and visit with you family take Lois with you."  
"Thanks Perry. Come on Sasha."  
"Nice to meet you Sasha."  
"Nice to meet you too sir." Sasha answered heading out the door behind Clark.  
"Come on Perry gave us the rest of the day off. Let's show Sasha around."  
Clark grabbed his jacket and led the group from the building. Sasha reached for the glasses he was wearing once they were outside.  
"Why are you wearing these?"  
"They don't know who I am besides this."  
"So you don't need them?"  
"No dear he doesn't." Lois said to her. Sasha looked at the buildings when they got outside, they were bigger than she had ever seen. Sasha turned her head toward a noise that she did recognize, she looked at Clark who had heard the same sound.  
"Lois take mom inside the building now." Clark told her. Lois nodded and took Martha by the hand and headed into the office building.  
"You said the barrier was closed."  
"It is, my father only allowed one way in and out of our world and that was it. And no other could create them. The ones that did are dead a long time."  
"Did you sense them?"  
"More like a suddle sound." She told him. "Being an elf I have keen senses and I almost sensed them. Clark this group isnt here through the barrier, they have always been here. And once the barrier was closed they were trapped."  
"Then how did they find you?"  
"I'm out of place here."  
"I have a friend that is out of place."  
"How so?"  
"I'll introduce you two at some point you'll understand."  
"We need to lead them away from the city. They will kill anyone they see."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Not really, they've stayed to the shadows. They might be following us because I am part of the royal family they think I can reopen the barrier. Once it is closed I can not open it. They are trapped and I will never if I knew how I would never open it again."  
"We will figure it out. They haven't attacked by now they won't right now. Come on we will stay on our guard."  
"Alright." She answered, she just hoped he was right.


	11. A Common Bond

Martha had decided that with the ok of Clark and Lois she would leave Sasha in their care to see how well the young woman adjusted to the big city.

Sasha stood looking out the window of Clark and Lois' apartment. It was higher up than she had imagined.  
"You can go out there." Clark told her coming up behind her. He reached around her and opened the large door so she could step out onto the balcony.  
"The city is beautiful at night, with all the lights it's like fairies in the dark."  
"Yeah just wish they were more friendly."  
"Not all fairies are friendly. Some are very cruel. My father banished a great many because of their cruel nature and behavior. They are the only creatures from my home that could pass from one world to another without use of the barrier portal. That is why they were seen so often and written about in storybooks."  
Clark looked at her and thought for a moment about what had happened the day before.  
"Do they have the ability to become full sized?"  
"Yes, why?"  
"Maybe that is what we both heard yesterday. Well you sensed and I heard."  
"I hope not."  
"Why?"  
"They hate elves. And with me being the only one here they will come after me."  
"Great. We will face this together like a family."  
"Alright. Just be warned they are vicious creatures and can hide from view even elves have a hard time finding them."  
"We will figure it out. I promise."  
"You have done so much for me. I could never repay you for your kindness."  
"Like I told you, you like having a little sister and as such you are family." He said hugging her. Lois came out onto the balcony.  
"You two look deep in thought what's wrong?"  
"Just a feeling." Sasha said to her. Lois looked up at Clark. He shrugged and put his hand on Sasha's shoulder.  
"It might be nothing. With everything that has been going on, it could just be anything. But I told Sasha we would figure it out for now not to worry about it."  
"I agree but for now it's getting late. Sasha you should get some sleep."  
"Yeah." Sasha said. She smiled and walked back inside and to where she was to be sleeping, she had to admit she was tired and keeping her senses on high alert wasnt helping that. She lay down and pulled the blanket up and prayed she would sleep.  
It was late but it was a strange feeling, Sasha sat up and looked around, her eyes seemed to almost glow in the darkness, it was the sound that got her attention. She stood letting the blanket fall to the floor as she walked toward the sound, she looked at the large window that led to the balcony. She looked into the eyes of the creature that stood beyond the door, and it smiled almost evilly at her. She reached for the door when she felt a hand on her arm.  
"Are you sure it's wise?" He asked her.  
"Its alone." She said opening the door. Clark followed behind her as she stepped out onto the balcony. The creature hissed at her and slashed at her catching her arm. Sasha stood her ground and looked at it.  
"What do you want?"  
"An elf in the human world is rare and your kind always has a bounty on their head and from the rumors from our world there is a big one on the princess."  
"How many of you are there?"  
"Enough to kill you. But I dont need any just myself. You know you are no match to any fairy."  
"That's because all of you always cheat."  
"Maybe so." It said to her. Sasha felt herself leave the ground and then fly backwards off the balcony. Clark leaned over and dove off the balcony after her. He caught her in mid air and headed back to the balcony.  
"How about you not approach one of those again unless we are on ground level." He told her as they landed on the balcony. Sasha blushed and headed inside, she stopped and looked around.  
"Go check on Lois now." Sasha said trying to get to what things she did bring. She didn't have her bow along but she had one of her daggers along. She heard a noise and threw it hitting the small creature pinning it to the far wall. She about jumped when Clark came back up behind her.  
"She's fine. Confused as to why I just woke her but fine. What's that on the wall?"  
"A fairy."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. Sorry it is messy."  
"Its fine easy to clean."  
"The blood is the body disappears."  
"Ok then."  
Clark walked over to wall where her dagger stuck out of. He could see what looked like blue goo and shook his head.  
"Why is it that strange creatures have weird blood?"  
"They just do. Just be happy elves blood is red."  
"Yeah I would be interesting if it wasnt."  
"Yeah. They won't return tonight. I am tired."  
"Get some sleep, I'm up."  
"Ok." Sasha said heading back to her sleeping area. Clark went and sat down and made some coffee. He wasnt tired anymore and now that a new threat was there he didn't want her getting hurt.


	12. Facing Her Demons

Sasha decided that she didn't want Clark or Lois to have to deal with these creatures, fairies were and have always been evil and if it meant she killed each and every one of them she would. She wasn't about to let them near her new family, and she knew they couldn't take her back to their world, they didn't have that kind of power. Clark looked at her as she went to the door.

"Don't even think about it." He said to her. Sasha turned and looked at him.

"I am guessing reading someone's mind is not one of your powers so how did you know?"

"Hunch. Come sit back down." He said pointing to the chair at the table.

"Where is Lois?"

"She went into work, told Perry I would be home with you today. Looks like it was a good idea."

"Clark, I can take care of myself."

"They threw you off the balcony." He said to her. Sasha looked down at the floor and then back up at him.

"Alright so what do you suggest? You've already died once I don't think this world would appreciate it if it happened again."

"And it won't, I think dying once is good enough for me. And coming back was just strange."

"I can only guess what it was like. My kind live long lives but we don't live forever."

"Humans don't either."

"Your not human."

"Yes this is true but I doubt my own race lives forever." Clark said to her.

"Good point. The fairies know I am here, but they know that you have powers. Well that you can fly. They haven't seen anything else. Damn it I should have brought my bow."

"What exactly were you going to tell my mom about bringing your bow and arrows with you?"

"Safety?"

"Sasha you can't bring those everywhere. People here tend to notice."

"I was watching something Lois let me watch some old news footage, you have a friend that has a sword and shield."

"She doesn't carry them with her at all times."

"Sasha."

"Fine, but I did pack about four daggers."

"I am going to have Ma start going through your bags before you come visit." Clark said, his voice sounding extremely frustrated. He wondered if anyone else sounded like this arguing with a sibling, he looked at her and smiled. "Please just don't do anything. We can keep looking, and I will ask Bruce to see if he's noticed anything more unusual in his area."

"More unusual?"

"Bruce lives in a rather interesting city. Much darker, more crime than here."

"Oh. Clark I have to do something, they found me here, they came here, one was inside this place."

"I know. Come on lets get out of the apartment for a while, maybe we can get some air and check things out around town."

"I need the sunglasses, when the sun is this bright my gold eyes tend to be even brighter."

"Ok." He said handing her a pair of Lois' sunglasses. Sasha slipped a dagger into the small of her back, Clark reached behind her and set it on the counter.

"You'll be fine without it." He told her. She sighed and let him led her from the apartment. They stepped outside in the bright sun, Sasha raised her hand to shield her eyes even with the sunglasses the light was bright. She listened carefully and she looked at him at the same moment.

"Yes I heard it." He said to her. Sasha looked around and wondered what exactly they could do with all these people around. They rounded a corner and he tore open his shirt relieving a suit under it. He turned and faced her, he lifted her into his arms.

"Hold on." He told her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on as he took off quickly into the air before anyone really got a chance to see them. Once they were high enough Sasha looked toward the ground.

"There, they are in the park there." She said to him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I can see their movements, if nothing else fairies are predictable." Sasha answered. Clark nodded and slowly moved down toward the ground, they landed on the ground. He followed her lead as she headed toward where she had seen them in the sky. Sasha stopped and looked around, there were allot more than she had expected, and what was worse they had heard them.

"Up now." She said to him. He grabbed her around the waist and took off back into the air.

"Can't they fly?"

"Not as high as you can."

"I go too high you will pass out."

"I don't care go." Sasha held on tightly as he went further into the sky, she looked over his shoulder as the colors behind them began to fade as did her vision. Clark looked over at her, he could see she was having trouble breathing, he turned and headed back toward the ground, he would deal with these damned things if he had to, he wasn't going to kill her to get away from them. He looked around toward where they had come from and noticed that the fire that had burned there was gone. He lowered her to the ground and looked around, he then dropped to one knee and watched as her eyes cleared.

"You alright?"

""Yes, but they are still close. They haven't left, just hidden."

"How close?"

"Close enough with your hearing you can hear them breathe." She told him as he helped her up. He stopped and listened, they were in a secluded area of the woods, they both turned as a strange noise was heard and a large net flew at them, throwing both to the ground. Clark tried to move it and was surprised by the random electrical current that grabbed his attention rather quickly.

"Hell." Clark said, Sasha moved her hand and the net moved. Clark looked at her strangely.

"One power one lousy power." She whispered, "What the hell was that?"

"No idea but that hurt." He said to her.

"Of course it did, we've been on this world long enough to know what will hurt you. Why do you protect someone that isn't from another world."

"Why do you care?" Clark said standing, Sasha stood next to him.

"Because from what we've seen this world mourned your death once you would die a second time for her?"

"She is no threat to you." Clark said to them. He couldn't see what was trying to attack them.

"She is a threat to everything our kind means, she is a freak. One that should never have been born. Her mother was a half breed as it was and then to breed with another elf and have her was just as bad." They heard a voice hiss from the shadows. Sasha had no idea what they were talking about.

"What?" Sasha said looking around, even she was having trouble seeing them now, her vision was swimming, she stumbled forward and dropped to her knees. Clark himself felt odd but nothing to the extent that dropped Sasha, even the sensation he had on Zod's ship was a different feeling.

"Your mother was half fairy, and she married your father and had you making you an even bigger freak. There is no bounty on your head from the other world, just one from our own people to kill you."

"I am not even returning to that world. Your people can do as they please there, I don't want it or anything to do with any of you." She said coughing. Clark looked around, he could see figures starting to come from the darkness, he knew better than come to a place like this without so much as a plan at all. Sasha raised her head and saw what she was looking for, the leader was stepping for the shadows, she pulled her dagger from her boot and threw it hitting the leader in the chest, killing him instantly. She was impressed that she made the hit with her vision as blurry as it was. She was gasping for air, she could barely breathe as she finally passed out, Clark caught her before she fell onto the ground. There was nothing keeping the anger from his deep blue eyes. More fairies became full sized and walked toward him, he stood and held Sasha in his arms, even them in full size form he was taller than they were. They looked up at him, one stabbed in him the leg with a dagger dropping him to one knee, but he never released Sasha. Another fairy grabbed him by his hair and pulled backward on his head, he looked at them all, anger written on his face.

"You're not even human." They growled at him, they looked at his face trying to figure out why he wasn't human.

"Seems to be a theme." He said, they released his hair and he found his way to his feet once again.

"Why do you protect her?"

"Why are you trying to kill her?"

"It was been ordered by our king."

"Is that who she just killed?"

"No."

Clark held her close to him as he started to walk forward shakily, he expected them to try and stop him, instead they stepped aside and let him walk forward.

"None will continue to attack that are with us. But be warned, the threat is still there."

"Thank you/" He said, he looked at them and then took to the sky and headed away from them. He was feeling tired and knew he needed to get them both back to the apartment. He landed on the balcony and barely was able to stay standing but made his way inside with her and lay her on the bed and basically sat down on the floor, there was no where else he was going, he just hoped no one else but Lois arrived at the apartment or there would be allot to explain. He leaned against the bed and watched as the sun set which meant Lois would be home in an hour. He tried to stand, with little luck, but he needed to change, he didn't want to worry Lois, so finally he forced himself to stand and went and changed, once he was changed he then fell back to the floor next to the bed. Sasha stirred a little and turned her head.

"Why are you on the floor?"

"Because I wasn't going up there with you. Plus I fell here." He said looking up at her."

"Before or after you changed?"

"Both times. You doing alright?"

"Sort of, my head still feels like I can't focus."

"At the moment I know the feeling. Lois is going to worry."

"Yep, especially with you on the floor. You think you can get up from there?" Sasha asked attempting to sit up, that just made the entire room spin. She rolled onto her side and reached out her hand to him.

"Here at least get off the floor. I don't need Lois mad at me for you being on the floor."

"Fine." He said taking her hand and getting up off the floor. He sat down on the edge of the bed. "Ok maybe the floor was safer." He said to her.

"That bad?"

"Well this is the second time I've had this feeling so yes."

"Just rest." Sasha said laying back against the pillows behind her. Clark agreed and just lay back against the bed. Lois came home to find them both asleep, but she could tell something was up, and she would wait until they were awake to have them explain.


	13. Searching

"Lois?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you have a number for Bruce?"  
"Yes, I think Clark does on the desk why?"  
"I need to call him that's all."  
"Do you need me to come home?"  
"No nothing serious."  
"Alright." She said to her  
"I'll call later." Sasha said to her. She had gotten used to using the phone and Clark had made sure there was one in the apartment if they weren't home.  
Problem is Clark had been home until they came. She didn't think they were strong enough to do what they had done, he had made her hide, even disguised her scent so they wouldn't find her. She watched them leave with him and he was barely conscious when they did.  
She found the number and dialed it and heard the now familiar voice.  
"Bruce."  
"Sasha?"  
"I am going to need you."  
"Where is Clark?"  
"That's the problem."  
"Where are you now?"  
"At his apartment."  
"I'll be there as soon as I can. Don't leave the apartment."  
"How do you know which one it is?"  
"Just a hunch. Just stay there."  
"Ok." Sasha said. She hung up the phone and sat down on the floor, she looked around and couldn't believe that he was gone, she couldn't stop it not that he would have let her. No one had bothered them in over a week, she had thought they were safe. Clark had only come home to check on her, he wasn't even supposed to be there.  
An hour later a sudden knock came to the door that startled her, she stood and walked toward the door.  
"Sasha its Bruce."  
Sasha thew the door open and looked at him. He could see she was clearly upset.  
"What happened?"  
"They came."  
"Ok I am going to need more than a few words."  
"The only creatures that can pass between my old world and here are fairies and that is because they don't need a barrier to do it. They found out I was here. And they want me dead, and since they are here they know about Clark all about him."  
"Ok, where is Clark?"  
"They took him. He hid me and they took him. Lois is going to be so mad at me."  
"No she isn't, we will find him. I brought you something. A new toy I have been working on."  
"What?"  
"It will come in handy getting Clark back I promise. Come on let's go find him. Any idea where they would take him?"  
"Dark wooded areas are their best bet."  
"I might know a place but it would be easier to do in the air."  
"You don't fly."  
"Physically no, but I do own a plane."  
"Are we going to enough to get him back?"  
"I made a call on the way here."  
"Friends?"  
"We don't want to advertise that someone has taken Superman not exactly something that would be great for him or any of us."  
"I don't think your friend will be of much help against these creatures."  
"What are they?"  
"Fairies."  
"Oh please say your kidding."  
"You're talking to an elf."  
"Good point." Bruce led her to his car and knew they had to get to his jet. Sasha looked around as they got into the car, she pushed him forward as something whizzed past them both.  
"What the hell was that? "  
"Our problem." She said as they scrambled into the car.  
"No worries it's bulletproof."  
"Doubt its magic proof."  
"Magic?"  
"Again fairies. Stay with me here."  
"Sorry. Come on I need to get to my jet now." Bruce drove them toward his home. Sasha sat back and closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on what was going on around them.  
"He's going to be fine."  
"They took him with little effort."  
"Maybe he let them."  
"No, he threw three of them through the wall. That wasnt letting them take him. I know Clark is strong and I have seen what he can do but fairy magic is strong and it seems stronger than he is."  
"Sasha I know your worried but he is going to be fine."

Clark looked up at his surroundings, he hadn't felt this weak since Bruce had exposed him to Kryptonite, his arms where chained so he was standing. He couldn't focus but he did have one thought he hoped Sasha didnt do anything stupid.


	14. A Little Help

Sasha stood next to Bruce as he readied his plane, and she was surprised what he meant by plane.  
"You will stick out you know that right?"  
"It has a stealth mode. We will be fine. But here is what I have for you. " Bruce said handing her a case. She took it and opened it and was surprised to find a bow inside.  
"Its a little more high tech than the one you normally use and there are arrows. Thought you would feel better with it and it's easier to hide."  
Sasha looked at the bow and held it out as it expanded, it was light weight and easy to handle. Sasha looked up as someone entered the room.  
"Diana." Bruce said looking at her.  
"What happened?"  
"I happened."  
"And you are?"  
"Well the name I go by is Sasha Kent, but it's just Sasha."  
"You're an elf."  
"Yes, how do you know?"  
"I've heard of your kind. Don't worry you don't have to hide yourself from us."  
"Alright. We need to get Clark. I am afraid of what they will do to him."  
"Like what?"  
"Short of killing him allot."

Clark pulled the chains and almost growled when he couldn't get free. He looked up as three male fairies dressed in armor stepped in front of him.  
"So you have claimed her as your sister, do you think she will come for you?"  
"I told her I would protect her with my life need be."  
"She won't let you die. She cares to much for you, that much we have seen. "  
Clark looked at them, he knew he didnt have the strength to stop them. He just wanted Sasha and Lois safe, that was all that mattered when it came to him right now, he knew his mother was safe where she was.

Sasha stood looking outside trying to get a feeling for where the fairies were keeping Clark.  
"Is she alright Bruce?"  
"She has been through allot with Clark in the last few months, she had Clark and I close the only way into her world. But it seems fairies come and go from there as they see fit."  
"Great. We need find Clark."  
"I was reading up on elves. They become bonded to those they care about and she cares about Clark, Lois, Clark's mom even me. She is linked to us."  
"What does that mean Bruce? Elves are something my mother told me in books and legends."  
"Yeah well you arent any better. Your people are legends."  
"I know. What is she doing?"  
"No idea she's been standing like that for an hour. We should go find Clark."  
"We must hurry, he is hurt." Sasha said turning to them.  
"Really you can tell?"  
"Just because I was concentrating on finding him didnt mean I wasnt listening. Bruce is right I am bonded to them, I feel everything they do."  
"Oh fantastic and Bruce is human."  
"So is Lois." Sasha pointed out. "But your not." She said to Diana.  
"No, I'm not." Diana answered her.  
"Well let's go find Clark." Bruce said. "Do you have an idea where he is Sasha?"  
"Yeah. We have to hurry."  
"Change first. Here I had your stuff replaced thought you might be more comfortable fighting in that." He said tossing her clothes. She looked at him oddly and then down at what he gave her. She disappeared into a side room and returned dressed in dark pants, knee high boots a white shirt and a deep colored tunic. She pulled the quiver onto her back and pulled the bow across her chest.  
"Let's get him back." She said.

Clark raised his head when he heard a noise he had heard before. His breathing was coming out in ragged breaths. Suddenly two men standing on either side of him dropped with arrows in their chests. Sasha entered the room dropping two more as she rushed to him.  
"Well big brother nice mess you got into."  
"I see you brought friends." He said to her. Bruce threw something and Sasha caught Clark as he fell.  
"Did I meantion I currently hate magic?"  
"Its fine I understand. You going to be ok?"  
"I think so." He said standing, he leaned on her so he wouldn't fall. Sasha looked towards the door and pulled an arrow from her quiver and aimed it.  
"Hey don't shoot." A voice came, Sasha lowered the bow and looked at Bruce.  
"I see you got to him."  
"Yeah with your help getting him down."  
"Yeah, and the dead?"  
"Mine. Let's get him out of here."  
Sasha stopped and turned around nearly dropping Clark in process. An arrow came flying at them before anyone could react it hit Sasha in the chest, throwing her to the ground with Clark. He rolled to his side and to her, the arrow was sticking out if her ribs, he looked down at her as she pulled in ragged breaths. She reached for her bow and pulled the arrow that was with it and fired hitting someone in the shadows with it.  
"Sasha?" Clark said looking at her.  
"Sneaky little assholes. Gods it hurts."  
"Ok we need to get you both out of here." Diana said entering the room. She helped Clark to his feet again.  
"Can you walk?"  
"Yeah." He told her. Diana reached down and picked up Sasha.  
"We can't move her with the arrow."  
"I won't pull it out here. We can wait." Diana said heading toward the doorway.  
"Watch out." Sasha whispered. Diana turned and saw what Sasha was talking about.  
"Clark, stay with her." She said to him, Clark reached out and took Sasha from her. He dropped to his knees so he wouldn't drop her.  
"Don't you dare die Ma would kill me."  
"I'm not going to." She answered him.  
"Good because I really don't want to explain it."  
"Alright it's clear, give her here." Diana said taking Sasha from him again. Bruce helped him back up and they hurried out of the cavern. Clark looked around and noticed it was the strangest set up he'd ever seen, it looked like a cave but it was the trees.  
"We have to take her to the hospital."  
"I agree."  
"Guys, the arrow my eyes. Dont you think people would notice?"  
"Not around here. You need help."  
"Alright." She answered, she didn't really have the mindset to stop them anyway.  
It had to be several hours when she opened her eyes and looked to see Lois sitting next to the bed she was in, she let her eyes roam the room she lay in.  
"Lois?"  
"Sasha, oh thank God your awake."  
"Where are the others?"  
"They will be back, Clark thought it would be a good idea to call his mom, plus the others thought it best to come back later."  
"Where am I?"  
"Hospital. They removed the arrow and made sure there was no damage. Bruce made sure they asked no questions about your look."  
"Ok. I dont want to be here."  
"I know wait until Clark gets back and see what we can do. For now just rest."  
"Alright." Sasha said, she just leaned back and closed her eyes.


	15. Their Bond

Sasha stood in Clark's kitchen looking for something to eat, both Lois and Clark had gone to work it had been another month since they had been attacked, and her wound had for the most part healed, but she was wearing a sling, she hated it but Clark insisted she use it. For the most part it sat on the counter. Her new bow was always nearby just incase she needed it. Her moments of being jumpy had finally subsided. She walked into the small livingroom with a sandwich she had made and turned on the tv. What was a better way to learn more about her new home than the tv. She looked around when she heard a noise and reached for her bow as she stood, it was starting to get dark outside, she headed for the door to the balcony as someone landed on it. She about jumped backwards as Clark opened the door.  
"Hey, sorry, I was already out. Figured I would stop home this way."  
"Someone needed help?"  
"Yeah happens allot more than you can imagine. You should see where Bruce lives he's always working on something."  
"He seems like it."  
"At least your not jumpy."  
"Its been a month, we are good I hope."  
"We are fine. Just stay calm. Lois should be here soon and we can eat dinner sound good?"  
"Sure." Sasha said with a smile. "You work so hard so people don't know the real you except your mom, Lois, Bruce, Diana and I. I hate to see what would happen if anyone else knew."  
"I'd rather not find out."  
"Clark there is one problem." Sasha said as he exited the room for a moment, returning in jeans and a white tee shirt.  
"What's that?"  
"As Diana and Bruce know. Elves become bonded with the ones they love or care deeply about. That was the reason I was so bad when my family was killed. When you were taken I felt it all, I felt your pain I felt it all."  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
"What would have done?"  
"I don't know." He said to her, he looked at the pained look on her face.  
"Bruce?"  
"Yes, he's fine a few broken ribs."  
"Normal for him. He'll be fine."  
"Ok, well he might not want to do it as often it hurts. And tends to bruise." She said lifting her shirt.  
"Holy hell are you kidding?" He said touching her ribs  
"No, my arms hurt for a week after we found you."  
"You didnt say anything."  
"Because you have enough to worry about without dealing with this."  
"This is something to worry about to. Sasha look at me." Clark said to her. Sasha raised her golden eyes to meet his blue ones.  
"We all worry about you. I will have to let Bruce know he needs to be a little more careful."  
"From what I have seen there is no such thing when it comes to him."  
"Bruce is very reckless. And he does tend to forget he is human."  
"With the amount of pain he has been giving me I haven't forgotten he's human."  
"I'll call him." Clark told her.  
"And tell him what? So far the only one not to cause me pain is your mom. Well and Lois."  
"Sorry. So far I haven't had any problems."  
"I know. I'm sorry I didn't want to sound like to sound like I was yelling at you."  
"You're not yelling at me, you're just pointing out what we should already be aware of. You have a special bond with us all. And I never thought it was that special."  
"You call me your little sister, this bond made you my brother." Sasha said to him. Clark smiled and hugged her.  
"Then no more secrets."  
"Fine." She said hugging him back. This was going to be interesting.


	16. New Friends

Clark looked over at Lois and smiled.  
"What?"  
"We might need to get a bigger place if we are going to have her staying here."  
"Yes I know. Clark it's a choice she would need to make. She is still adjusting to this world. And we aren't sure there are still those little creatures out to get her."  
"I know. Where is she anyway?"  
"Out, she went for a while. Bruce picked her up."  
"Well at least she's not alone."  
"Nope, he wants to introduce her to a few more friends."  
"Really?"  
"Let it go, she's fine with Bruce. Plus I figure he cant get a hold of everyone."  
"You'd be surprised with Bruce."  
"Clark, she is fine. If there is any problem you know Bruce will call."  
"I know. I guess I am protective."  
"Like a brother would be but his friends are able to keep her safe."  
"Ok. Fine I surrender." Clark said holding his hands up. Lois moved forward and kissed him.  
"Good."

Bruce looked over at Sasha as they waited.  
"Who did you call?"  
"A couple of friends."  
"Won't Clark worry?"  
"No, he knows them." Bruce answered her. Sasha nodded and looked and jumped slightly when she saw two people standing in front of the car.  
"Thanks for coming."  
"Who's the girl?"  
"I'm Sasha Kent, Clark's sister."  
"His what?"  
"Thought he was the only one?"  
"Barry he is the only one. Sasha isn't from Krypton."  
"How is she is sister? "  
"I'm am an elf."  
"A what now?"  
"An elf, as in a mythical creature from story books, and your Atlantian." She said to the one.  
"How?"  
"Same way I know Diana is an Amazon. Legends are not just legends. But your different, a human with great speed."  
"By the way I'm Arthur."  
"Hello, so Bruce you wanted us to meet her why?"  
"As an elf she becomes bonded with anyone she truly wants to care about and I already talked to her about maybe seeing everyone."  
"Prefer not, you getting hurt is painful enough."  
"What?" Bruce asked looking at her.  
"Being bonded means I feel it all, all your pain everything. And you are one painful person, I had bruises for days after your last encounter."  
"Clark didnt tell me."  
"Clark didn't know. But nice to meet you both, and now that I do know you try not to get hurt much I hate it and its painful."  
"I do just fine. Barry is clumsy as hell."  
"Hey now."  
"Plus you barely know us."  
"And from what I can see we will get to know each other allot more." Sasha answered, she turned her head at a strange sound. Bruce walked over and touched her arm.  
"What did you hear?"  
"Its more a sense. Arthur did anyone come with you?"  
"No I came alone."  
"And good luck anyone keeping up with me."  
"Someone is here." She said pulling out her bow, she pulled and arrow and let it fly, she heard a cry of pain as it found its mark. Sasha hated when they hid in the shadows, they were cowards for doing it, but they weren't fairies.  
"Who are they?"  
"Not fairies." She answered.  
"Fairies too? Really?" Poor Barry looked so confused.  
"And they arent from my world none can get through since I had the barrier closed."  
"Barrier?"  
"Deal with it later, we are surrounded." Sasha raised her bow again and grabbed three arrows and again fired and got three more responses. Sasha looked around her senses reaching as far as they could.  
"We can't make a stand here. There is no cover and Bruce you dont have your weapons."  
"I always have my weapons."  
"Bruce we can't here. There isnt enough room and their numbers are many."  
"I won't retreat." Arthur said.  
"We aren't we are just getting a tactical advantage. These things are not smart but they are many. We can't do that here. Trust me, your people want their king to live you can't die here." Sasha said to Arthur.  
"Fine. Where do we go?"  
"Anywhere but here. Barry run find Clark now." Sasha told him. Barry nodded and disappeared in a flash of lightning.  
"Now for the rest of us. Anywhere but here. Arthur to the water, Bruce you and I in that car of yours let's go."  
"Where should we meet?"  
"I have no idea, Bruce?"  
"Regroup at the hanger."  
"How long?"  
"An hour."  
"You got it."  
Sasha jumped into Bruce's car as Arthur dove back into the water. Sasha prayed to the gods that Barry made it to Clark safely.


	17. Another Threat

Sasha forgot to make sure Barry knew where he was going.  
"Please tell me he has some idea of where he needs to be?"  
"Sort of, if he can find Lois he will find Clark."  
"Alright." Sasha said, she could easily call Clark but she was afraid to.  
"What was that?"  
"Dark elves."  
"How?"  
"I have no idea. But I felt them and I know their scent. Their the only elves that can almost meld into the darkness.."  
"How did they get here?"  
"They might have already been here my father banished an entire clan of them years ago."  
"We are seriously going to need help."  
"Against them, yes. I can normally take on a few but I could sense at least twenty or more hidden in the shadows. Their clan numbers sometimes reach up to a hundred"  
Oh great."  
"I didnt know any got through the barrier."  
"Its not your fault." Bruce told her.  
"Anyone of you could be hurt or worse. We need to regroup, and I think maybe it's time I take a stand."  
"And we will and you won't be doing it alone."  
"Clark has some interesting friends."  
"Yes he does. We are almost to the hanger. I promise everything will be fine."  
Sasha nodded and looked out the front window. She had only had one encounter with dark elves and it resulted in her having several broken ribs and one hell of a headache.  
"What are you thinking?" Bruce asked her.  
"I've encountered these people before."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah and it was painful. They are able to meld in with the darkness around them."  
"What's the difference between them and you."  
"Their ability to use dark magic my kind of elf can't use magic at all. Well normally now that I know I am part fairy I can but not much. But they know about me I am just hoping they don't know about any of you."  
"We will be fine. We're here. Sit still." Bruce said as a large door opened and he drove into the darkened room. As he entered lights turned on.  
"Wow."  
"That is normally most peoples reaction."  
"It was cool when I was here the first time." Arthur said from the one side.  
"Alfred let you in?"  
"Yup."  
"Now we are waiting on Barry and Clark."  
"We're here what's up?"  
"Hi big brother."  
"What happened?" He asked hugging her protectively.  
"A whole new problem."  
"Really?" He asked looking down at her. Sasha never felt so ashamed about something as she did at this moment.  
"Hey Clark." Bruce started  
"I think you are making her uncomfortable." Arthur finished.  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to, let's try this again. Sasha what is the new problem?"  
"A problem I didnt know was here from my world."  
"What are they? The fairies have left us alone."  
"Ok I am seriously going to need to be caught up on this. Fairies? Elves? What?"  
"Yes Barry, fairies and I'm an elf. The ones that are here are dark elves, they use dark magic and can hurt so many people."  
"Is that who you sensed by the water?"  
"Yes, there were allot of them around us by the water that was why I said we needed to get out of there. I'm sorry."  
"Sasha, you did nothing wrong. Believe me I have learned allot of things are here that we didnt know were here before." Arthur said to her. Sasha looked up at him and smiled.  
"So what do we do?"  
"I face them."  
"Sasha, I already told you that you would not be doing that alone." Bruce told her.  
"I am in agreement, your not doing this alone. We are going to help you in anyway we can."  
"They can't get to your people Arthur."  
"Doesnt matter. Your Bruce's friend and Clark's sister so I am here to help."  
"Me too, what ever I can do." Barry said to her.  
"Well little sister seems your stuck with all of us."  
"So it seems." She answered. She just hoped she wasnt getting them killed.


	18. Taking on the Threat

"I know we need to keep them away from the darkness and water."  
"Water?"  
"They take their power from the water and darkness."  
"Are you going to be fine to do this Arthur?"  
"I fight just fine on land. Let's so this."  
Sasha nodded and they loaded up into a larger vehicle. Clark put his hand on Sasha's shoulder.  
"We got this."  
"I hope so." Sasha answered. She knew that meant they would have to bring them to them even if they used her as bait. They arrived in the center of a field, Sasha stepped out with her bow and quiver on her back, she walked alone into the center and stood there with her bow ready.  
"You had my attention, now you cowards come face me." She shouted.  
Clark stood with the others and looked toward Bruce.  
"Is she nuts?" He asked softly.  
"I'm guessing yes." Clark answered. They turned their attention back to Sasha, but it was Barry that moved first knocking Sasha to the ground as an arrow whizzed past her.  
"Nice reflexes." Sasha said, she rolled onto her side and fired one of her arrows hitting her mark.  
"Yours too."  
"You might want to move." She told him getting to her knees. She grabbed another arrow and fired taking out another in the darkness.  
"You won't even face me in the light. You are as much the cowards you were when your kind was banished."  
"So you do know us." She heard a voice say.  
"I do."  
"Then you know we draw our power from the shadows."  
"That's what makes you such cowards. Never fighting where you can be seen." She answered them. Another arrow shot out of the shadows, Barry went to move and the arrow was aimed for him to begin with. Sasha moved her hand and the arrow fell to the ground.  
"You have fairy magic."  
"I do."  
"Well then maybe we try this a different way." With that a strike of black lightning shot from the trees and hit Sasha in the chest sending her flying backwards. She extended her hands and stopped her momentum. Barry rushed to her side as she dropped down to her knees gasping for air.  
"You can't do this alone."  
"I won't let any of you die."  
"And we won't watch you die." He told her. Clark had seen enough and had stepped from where he had stayed with the others. Sasha made her way to her feet and looked around.  
"You're still cowards staying in the shadows." She growled. Another dark lightning shot from the shadows, she wasn't sure what would happen if it hit Clark she started to move when he stepped in front of her. The pain was intense but he remained standing. Anger crossed her face as she pulled three arrows from her quiver and fired them into the darkness. She heard them hit their mark, she pulled two more and fired again. Sasha reached behind her and realized her quiver was empty.  
"Damn it." She growled.  
"What?"  
"I'm out." She said, she looked to the side to see Bruce and Arthur come out and started taking on what was in the shadows. A flair went into the air and the entire area light up. Sasha looked up and saw them, she actually backed up.  
"What's wrong?"  
"They've mutated. Those arent what my kind would call dark elves. The only difference between my kind and theirs is their use of dark magic. I don't know what is."  
"Oh we are dark elves, we've just embraced the darkness more."  
"You're not even elves any more."  
"We are, just better." They responded, something shot out at them and buried itself in Sasha's shoulder and into Clark at the same moment. Sasha cried out in pain and Clark kept them standing.  
"We need to get away from here." Sasha said to him.  
"I can't fly with us like this, I'll hurt you."  
"Then hurt me." She begged  
"No." He said refusing.  
"Then this is about to hurt like hell." Sasha said reaching up and grabbing what was buried in her shoulder and pulled it free, freeing her and Clark and she then thew it at the first figure she could make out.  
"Barry get her out of here." Clark said as Sasha collapsed in his arms. Barry took Sasha from him as Clark stood all the way up.  
"You alright?" Bruce asked.  
"Fine. Let's deal with these things."  
"Good because they are annoying."  
"You may be more interested in her than us."  
"She's safe."  
"Are you sure?"  
"You couldn't catch our friend if you tried."  
"Are you sure?"  
Clark looked around and then back at Bruce.  
"Where would have taken her?"  
"The transport. Or back to the hanger." He said looking at Clark. Both looked around, but it was Arthur that spotted them both first.  
"They are both over there." He said pointing, both Barry and Sasha were unconscious, Arthur threw his trident and hit the first person he saw as he ran toward them, he pulled the trident free and swung it at the next person, Clark followed as he flew into two of them.  
"Clark, get them out of here." Bruce said to him. Clark reached down and grabbed both Sasha and Barry and took to the air. He wasn't sure where to take them, decided to take them back to the hanger.  
"Alfred, can you stay with them?"  
"Yes, they both will be safe here." He told Clark. Clark looked down at the two unconscious people.  
"I hate the idea of leaving them, are you sure they are going to be safe?"  
"I will set the alarms and everything that Master Bruce has for this location. They will be fine."  
"Alright. I will be back as soon as we can." Clark said taking off, Alfred looked down at the two unconscious people. He leaned down to see if there was anything that he could do and see if either had any injuries. He could see where something hit Sasha in the chest so he needed to the bleeding under control. He knew he had stuff because Bruce was constantly coming in with one injury or another. He knew that he had to get her up off the floor so he could work on her. He looked down and saw that Barry was slowly coming around.  
"Barry."  
"How did I get here? " Barry asked looking around rather confused.  
"Clark brought you, help me get Sasha off the floor, we needed to get the bleeding under control."  
"Alright." Barry said getting to his feet, he waited a moment while he waited for the room to stop spinning, then he reached down and lifted Sasha into his arms.  
"She's allot lighter than she looks." Barry said setting her down on the table Alfred had pointed to.  
"Who else was injured?"  
"She was shot with something that attached her to Superman, well Clark, and she pulled it free separating them but it caused her to pass out. He had me take her to bring her back here. But it seems we got caught, I don't remember anything after that."  
"Well your here now, lets help her." Alfred said, Barry nodded and looked down at Sasha, he had absolutely no idea how to help her. Alfred grabbed what he felt was needed and grabbed some scissors to cut away her clothing. Barry actually turned away and blushed, but he knew had to help and turned back and saw a burn on her.  
"What is this?" He asked Alfred.  
"Must be part of her injury Let's get this bleeding stopped and bandaged, then I will let Master Bruce know your awake, and its up to you if you return to help them."  
"I'm not sure I should my head still feels odd and the room is kind of spinning."  
"Then it is safer for you to stay here."

Back with everyone else, it seemed that once Sasha was gone, the dark elves didn't want anything to do with the remaining three.  
"You will leave her alone."  
"She's already injured you will be lucky if she survives."  
"She closed the barrier and has been here because of it. Leave her alone, she is trying to make a life."  
"For now unless she attacks us."  
"She didn't attack you before. Come near her again we will end you." Bruce told them. Arthur moved forward, Clark stood next to them, the elves disappeared before them. Clark looked at the other two.  
"Back to the hanger, that is where I took Barry and Sasha there."  
"Alright, meet you there." Bruce told Clark. Clark took off toward the direction of the hanger at Bruce's. Clark walked in and saw that Barry was sitting on a chair next to the table holding Sasha's hand. He looked up as Clark entered the room, he dropped Sasha's hand.  
"You're fine." Clark said to him. Barry sat back down, and then looked up at Clark.  
"Alfred did what he could, he stopped the bleeding and bandaged the wound, I'm sorry I didn't get her here sooner."  
"Not your fault, how are you doing?"  
"Dizzy, but other wise fine."  
"Well you can stay with her and try to relax and then we will see if we can move her somewhere more comfortable." Clark told him. He turned as Bruce and Arthur entered the room. Bruce nodded and looked at Alfred.  
"Do we have a room ready upstairs?"  
"Yes."  
"Alright, lets move her there, she will be safe in the house as well, I think that is the last time for now we will see those things."  
"It better be that way, I am tired of those things trying to kill her."  
"I agree, if it's ok I'd like to have her stay here."  
"I agree, let's get her moved and let her rest. If you want to stay with her Barry it's fine. Just dont miss work." Clark told him. They moved Sasha up to a spare room, Barry sat down near the bed and waited. Clark left the room. He looked at Bruce as came from the room.  
"She will be fine here. I will have a doctor come look at her."  
"Thank you." Clark had no idea why but he worried more lately about her, he knew she could take care of herself but these things seem to be able to find her. He swore he would keep her safe. As if reading his mind Bruce spoke up.  
"We will all keep her safe don't worry."  
"I know. I will go and let Lois know how she's doing."  
Clark took one last look at the door and then headed from the house.


	19. A Bond

Sasha groaned and opened her eyes, she was confused as she looked around and then looked at Barry.  
"Hi." She said softly. Barry looked up and smiled at her.  
"Hello." He said looking at her.  
"How long have I been out?"  
"About a day maybe."  
"Where is Clark?"  
"Said he would be back later."  
"Ok."  
"Thought I would stick around so you weren't here alone when you woke up. Bruce was in a while ago checking on you. Alfred changed the bandage."  
"I have been clumsy since coming here."  
"I think it's more your not used to how things are here, and with the different creatures appearing all of a sudden it's hard to deal with."  
"Not in my home it wasn't. I was the best, head of the elite guard best marksman in the realm."  
"What happened that brought you here, if I may ask."  
"You may, people from some place beyond my home came and attacked the castle and killed my family, my father my brothers my only sister and they made my mother beg for her life before they killed her to. Guards pulled me from the castle and we crossed the barrier into this world. I arrived at Clark's home. He found me before I made it to the house I had been injured and the guards that had come with me were dead. After more came trying to bring me back I had him and Bruce close the barrier I have been here sense. I can't go home and really have no desire to go back. This is my home."  
"Well it's good you stayed." He said taking her hand in his. She smiled a giggled a little when he blushed.  
"You take things to seriously. Clark has shown me that much. And he will not be angry with you if we chose to become closer. You so far have saved me twice. And I thank you for that. Maybe I can show you how to shoot an arrow."  
"Really?"  
"Sure. I'll teach you. It just takes a steady hand. Even my sister was learning even as little as she was."  
"When you are better. For now you just need to rest and get better."  
"A few days is all I'll need."  
"More than that little sister. Your not getting out of resting this time." Clark said entering the room, causing Barry to jump.  
"Fine. But did you have to scare Barry."  
"Sorry."  
Sasha shook her head and reached for Barry.  
"Shouldn't you be working?"  
"Yes, I'll come back later." He told her and got up and left. Clark walked over and sat down.  
"Really?"  
"Really what?"  
"Barry?"  
"So he's nice. And last time I checked big brother I am allowed to have friends, and I have them more now than I did in my world. I wasnt allowed friends."  
"I'm not saying that. Just be careful, he can be rather impulsive."  
"I understand. Thank you."  
"I am glad you are safe and getting better. Are you done trying to die on me?"  
"I believe so."  
"I hope so, Sasha please stop doing it. Let what ever these are just leave you in peace."  
"I didnt attack them."  
"I know." Clark touched her hand and looked into her golden eyes. "I know your a strong young woman and I do treat you like my little sister but I do have to remember that even that title doesnt mean your a child."  
"In your world in some ways I am. And its good to have someone willing to look out for me. But I have to also care for people."  
"I know. Please take things slowly."  
"I will." Sasha told him. Clark stood leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Get some sleep."  
"I will, I love you brother."  
"I love you too sister." Clark said before standing and leaving her alone. Sasha closed her eyes and let herself go back to sleep.


	20. Her first Date

Clark looked at Lois and then at Sasha, Lois has helped Sasha braid her hair and picked her out something nice to wear, now Clark paced wondering what was going to happen.

"Let them be, Sasha has been here for six months ad deserves a little happiness. And currently that happiness is Barry."

"I know, he's just so."

"Yes and she likes him. She's old enough to know who to like. Plus I figure you'd end up keeping an eye on them anyway."

"I want her to know I trust her. So I will let her do this on her own."

"Thank you brother." Sasha said coming up to him and giving him a hug, they heard the knock on the door and Lois answered it. Barry stood on the other side, she could see how nervous he was.

"Come in." Lois said stepping aside. Barry walked into the apartment, he held some flowers in his hand. Sasha stood and Lois motioned for her to come toward Barry.

"They are beautiful thank you." She said taking the flowers from him, he blushed slightly. Lois reached over and took the flowers from Sasha.

"I'll put these in water for you." She said to her.

"Where are you two headed?" Clark asked, only to get a dirty look from Lois.

"I thought I would take Sasha to dinner, and if she would like a quiet walk in the park, if it is safe?"

"It is and that sounds like fun."

"Well then you two have fun, we will see you later." Lois said to them. Clark hugged Sasha and looked up at Barry.

"Have fun."

Once outside Sasha swore it was the first moment she had seen Barry actually breathe.

"You alright?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah I half expected him to interrogate me."

"No reason to, come on lets enjoy ourselves before something comes up." She told him, she took his hand and he led her down the street. Neither of the paying any attention to the figures that were following them in the distance. It had been a long six months and Sasha had hoped that meant that they would finally leave her alone, but she knew there were threats out there beyond her own world. People wanted Superman, or they wanted Batman or even the Flash, and they were all her friends and family. She would defend them the same way they had defended her. Barry stopped in front of a nice restaurant and smiled.

"We have reservations here."

"Really?"

"Yes, I saved up to ask you out, so come on lets enjoy our night." He said opening the door to the restaurant. Sasha nodded and walked inside a head of him, he put his arm out and led her into the restaurant and they showed them their table. Barry wasn't even sure what to say as they sat across from each other.

"What is it you do?" Sasha asked looking at him.

"I work in a crime lab, just a low job, but its a full time job."

"I'm thinking of getting something to do, but with me not being from here I am still trying to figure out what I can do."

"If Clark was worried they would have said something, let him take care of you." Barry told her. They looked up as the waitress arrived with drinks. Sasha smiled and took her drink and then looked back at Barry, she loved watching him as he blushed, he wasn't much younger than she was. After they had finished their meal, and Barry had paid they made their way to the park for their walk. Barry walked beside her and slowly reached down and took her hand in his, she looked over at him and smiled. The moon was high in the sky and she looked up and saw how the stars danced in light of the city.

"I had fun."

"I did to. I have something for you." Barry said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He opened it to show a beautiful bracelet.

"Bruce helped me pick it out." He said putting it on her wrist.

"Thank you." She said kissing his cheek. He blushed and looked into her eyes, and reached up and touched her face. He leaned forward and kissed her softly pulling her close to him. She pulled back and looked into his dark eyes and smiled.

"Your beautiful." He said softly touching her cheek. She lowered her eyes, he put his finger under her chin and raised her face. "Never think that you have to hide your face, you have a beautiful face and smile."

Sasha looked into his eyes and leaned in and kissed him again, deepening the kiss, she wrapped her arms around him and then pulled away when she heard something. He looked at her oddly and looked around.

"Whats wrong?"

"I heard something."

"Its a park, at night, tends to happen."

"No not that kind, we either need to get back to the apartment or figure out how to get Clark's attention."

"He has great hearing."

"Not if he isn't already out." Sasha said looking around, Barry touched her arm.

"I can take us back." He said to her. Sasha looked around and reached down and pulled a dagger from her hip from under her dress and threw it and hit something in the darkness.

"What is it?"

"Nothing magical. I have no idea. But we need to be anywhere but here."

"Alright, hold on." Barry said lifting her into his arms, only to end up dropping her when something strikes him from behind.

"Barry?" Sasha rolled onto her side and moved to him. he was gasping for air, she checked him over looking for blood, it was then she spotted a dart. She turned to find where the shot had come from when one hit her in the chest.

"CLARK!" She screamed out before her eyes rolled back and she passed out. Several dark clad figures stepped from the darkness and walked up to the two unconscious forms in front of them.

"Are you sure they are the ones we need?"

"I know he is, I am unsure who she is. But if we have him maybe the rest of his team will appear."

"Where do you want them?"

"Get them into the van. Make sure he is kept mildly sedated because if I read about him correctly his powers makes it so he's hard to catch."

"Yes sir." The one answered. Barry and Sasha were loaded into a large black van, both had their hands tied behind them and were blindfolded.

Clark looked around and looked at Lois.

"They should have been back by now."

"OK now you can worry. go." She told him. Clark nodded took off, he looked in the park where he knew they should have been, he found the purse that Sasha had been carrying laying on the ground, next to a tranquilizer dart.

"Damn it." He said looking around. This time it was humans that took them, and he needed to find them both. He took to the air again but instead of heading back home he headed toward Bruce's.


	21. Seeking a way out

Sasha awoke first, she couldn't move her arms and growled when she realized she had been captured and this time by humans. They had blindfolded her she wondered if they had done the same to Barry.

"Barry?"

"Sasha?" He said, she could hear the weakness in his voice. She listened to his breathing and moved herself to him.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine, except I can't think straight."

"Maybe they gave you something."

"You are correct, we did, we know his powers." Sasha heard a voice say, she turned her head toward the sound but since she couldn't see there was no use in looking around.

"What did you do to him?"

"Just keeping him from being able to use his powers. Now we just have to catch the rest of your little group."

"You don't even know who they are." Sasha said, she could feel Barry move closer to her.

"Don't worry having you two will bring at least Superman to us."

"Leave him alone." Sasha spat.

"Something about him makes you very defensive. You know who he is."

"No." Sasha lied. She felt someone pull her to her feet and something sharp against her throat.

"You do know who he is. Who he is when he's not Superman."

"No." She growled at him. "Leave him alone."

"Leave her alone." Barry said. "She doesn't know anything."

"She was with you my guess she knows you."

"She knows nothing." Barry said, he hoped he sounded convincing. He heard them drop Sasha back to the floor, he tried to move toward her when he was pulled to his feet, his arms untied and he was chained standing, his arms above his head. Sasha instantly felt pain, they had pulled his arms up and hard.

"Stop." She cried out. They turned and looked at her, Barry turned his head in the sound of her voice. He prayed she wouldn't say anything.

"What?"

"Stop, just leave him alone." Sashasaid, she was again pulled to her feet this time she was chained the way Barry was, their blindfolds pulled off. Sasha looked around and saw she was next to Barry. His dark eyes almost apologising to her.

"We will wait they will come for you." With that they were left alone.

"Sorry." Barry said to her.

"It's not your fault." She answered. Sasha hoped they were found but in some ways she didn't, she didn't want them to know their true identities. Clark worked to hard to keep his a secret.

"Are you alright?" Barry asked her. Sasha looked over at him and nodded

"Yeah I'm fine. We need to find a way out of this."

"I can't do anything. I dont know what they have given me but I can't focus enough to try. I am surprised I can even stay conscious."

"Just stay with me Barry." Sasha said to him, she could tell that was a loosing battle. She watched as he finally passed out again, she looked around trying to see if there were any people that could see her at all. But she could sense them just beyond the large windows.


	22. Saviors

"Bruce."

"Clark what happened?"

"They've been taken."

"Then maybe it's a good thing I put a tracer in the bracelet that Barry was going to be giving Sasha tonight."

"You put a tracker on my sister?"

"Yes, it was a specially designed piece, silver bracelet with a red and a blue stone."

"My family crest?"

"Close. He was supposed to give her a necklace but thought against it. The colors match your suit."

"OK, do you have an idea where they are?"

"Now that I know I am looking for them, I will shortly. But if they are gone I am going to bet this is not something from her world."

"You're right they are human." Clark said, he looked irritated and Bruce knew why.

"The ones that took them are looking to uncover our identities. Yours is a big one."

"Humans are very persistent on that aren't they?"

"Yes."

"I just want to make sure they are both safe. Sasha seems to like Barry and if she does I want to make sure that both of them make it out of this alive."

"The tracker signal is coming online now, I can contact the others, might at least get Arthur here if we need him."

"No the less people the better. Don't get me wrong I am guess Arthur isn't exactly keeping his identity a secret." Clark told him. Bruce nodded knowing he was right, the less exposure the better.

"Then let's get this done, do you have it?"

"Yep, lets go get those two. I think that being that close to Barry if they hurt him that is going to cause major issues for Sasha."

"Big time."

Sasha didn't dare let her body relax the stress on her arms was already bad enough and feeling the pain from Barry was worse. Barry moaned and slowly opened his eyes, she could see he was able to focus a little better, she prayed that their captors didn't notice.

"How are you feeling?"

"Dizzy." He answered, it was as if he had read her mind, knowing that if he admitted that he was feeling slightly better they might come back in and inject him with something.

"Just stay with me. Slow your breathing, and just stay calm." Sasha said talking to him. Barry slowed his breathing and tried in some way to relax.

"Think they will find us?"

"I hope so."

"Oh they will find you." Said a voice from the shadows, the person came from the shadows and looked at them.

"How? We are hidden they won't find us."

"They will."

The floor began to move and the part of the ceiling they were attached to became just a long beam as the floor began to raise up and they were now in the light, well the night sky.

"What the hell?"

"Now they will find you, a perfect trap with the perfect bait." He said turning and walking down the stairs that had appeared when the floor and raised.

"Damn it." Sasha hissed, she looked around and saw that the bat symbol in the distance.

"What's wrong?"

"I know they are coming."

"Great." Barry lowered his head. He heard a noise and looked back up, one of their captors came up and stood next to Sasha, he grabbed Sasha's head and pulled it back so he could look into her eyes.

"Well aren't those unique." He said of the color of her eyes. Sasha growled at him.

"Let go." She said as he pulled her head harder and looked at her.

"You're not even human are you?"

"I am." Sasha said to him. He released her hair and walked away from them. "You ok?" Barry asked. Sasha nodded and looked toward the sky, she saw him in the distance.

"Oh gods they are going to get caught."

"If they can get me down no they won't."

"Help me down." She called out quietly into the darkness. She felt the chains fall away from her wrists dropping her to her knees. She stood and caught Barry as he fell. He pulled her into his arms and took off with her. He could almost hear the anger from those that had taken them.

Clark flew down toward where he saw Barry go. He knew he could catch them to a point, the minute they stopped he flew down and picked them both up and headed towards the hanger. He set them both down.

"You two alright?"

"Sore but fine."

"Alright. Head inside and let Alfred check you both over."

"Ok." Barry said holding his hand out to Sasha. Sasha waited a moment, hugged Clark and then took Barry's hand and headed inside.


	23. Safe

Alfred led the two into the hanger to take a look at them. He could see marks on their wrists but didnt seem to be much damage.

"Barry."

"Yeah?"

"Was that too easy to you?"

"Sort of."

"Alfred check us for trackers now."

'Good idea." Alfred said walking over and clicking a few buttons and two additional signals in the room. He hit a another series of buttons and blocked the signals.

"Master Wayne we have a problem."

"What's wrong Alfred."

"They were tagged. I blocked the signal but I am unsure if it was soon enough."

"Get them out of the hanger and." The signal was cut off by an explosion. Sasha looked up terrified, she looked over at Barry and Alfred.

"Go now." Alfred said trying to led the away from the armed me storming into the hanger. Alarms blared around them, they turned and Sasha stopped when she came face to face with someone with a gun.

"Nice of you to show us where the Bat hangs is cowl."

Sasha backed up as the man moved forward with the gun, he pressed it against her chest as she stepped backwards. Sasha wasnt letting this happen again. She closed her eyes and then extended her arms throwing everyone away from them.

"Clark."

"I heard. How are we getting them out of there?"

"Through the house."

"What?"

"Through the house. There is an elevator that goes down there from inside the house."

"This should be interesting."

"I also have cameras so I can see what we are dealing with before going down."

"That might help"

"Or your sister could deal with them." Bruce said looking toward the large opening in the hanger where men were now being thrown from.

"Well that's new." Clark answered.

"Will she kill them?"

"No idea. If shes angry enough maybe and she likes Barry."

"Then we might want to calm her before she kills someone. Plus what are her powers?"

"She can move things that's it. Besides her keen senses and great eyesight she is just that."

"Guys, we need you in here." Barry said running from inside. Both followed him back inside and Clark was surprised when he saw Sasha's eyes glowing and her holding what could only be assumed as the leader of the ground.

"Sasha put him down." Clark said walking up to her.

"I tried that."

"Let him try." Bruce told Barry. Clark walked closer to her until he wrapped his arms around her. He watched as the man crashed to the floor, Sasha turned around and held onto him.

"Its going to be fine. Your both safe. Well all three of you are."

"Where is Barry?"

"I'm right here." He said off to one side. Sasha looked up at Clark who nodded at her and stepped aside so Barry could move over to her.

"You ok?" He asked touching her face.

"Yeah you?"

"Fine, you scared the hell out of me but I am fine. Have you always been able to do that? "

"For the most part yes. They threatened to hurt you and Alfred. I couldn't allow that."

"I know. But everything is fine." Barry said to her. She hugged him tightly. Bruce walked up to Clark.

"She didn't kill them they are all alive."

"Well they better be gone. Or I might." Clark said to him.

"Already dealt with. Clark now you need calm down."

"I am calm."

"I can tell. I've seen you this calm, you nearly killed me."

"Point taken."

Barry held onto Sasha and touched her face again.

"It was an interesting look. Not one I would like to see again."

"I'll try not to." Sasha said blushing.

"Sasha I care allot about you and wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

"No more than I would you." She answered kissing him lightly. Clark looked over at Bruce.

"Let them be. I'll have to get some repairs done on the hanger. But the alarm system will be better as well. For now let's just see this as their safe return."

"I know."

They both looked at Barry and Sasha, they werent sure if they were sweet or sickening. But they were safe that was what mattered.


	24. A New Romance

Sasha came from the bathroom with a towel over her shoulders, she looked up at Clark and smiled.

"What?" She asked looking at him.

"Third time this week. You look happy."

"I am happy. I have settled in and know that there are those out there that will always cause problems, my problems with my old world finally have left me alone. It's been another six weeks since this last problem and they have no idea who you guys are, and I tend to hide how I look now, even chose the colored contacts that Bruce offered. So now my eyes are blue."

"Well it works with the sister aspect of this. Your flame red hair is something people look at us odd about but I tell them the same I always do, you got it from moms side."

"So it works. Anyway Barry will be here in a little while."

"I'll let him know your almost ready."

"Be nice."

"I like Barry."

"You keep saying that." She said turning around and heading back into the other room to finish getting ready. Clark looked at the door and opened it.

"Come in Barry."

"How many people do you scare being able to do that?"

"Not many plus Sasha said you were on the way. She's almost ready." Clark told him stepping aside. Barry walked in and waited, Sasha stepped from side room and smile at Barry. She walked up and kissed Clark on the cheek and gave him a hug.

"Don't follow us this time." She whispered to him.

"Really?"

"Yes. We are fine. Plus we have Bruce's limo tonight." She told him.

"Alright, call if either of you need anything."

"We will. Just keep the city safe, not just us." She said kissing Clark on the cheek again and taking Barry's hand and leaving the apartment.

Barry opened the limo door and let her in first and then climbed in behind her.

"Where are we off to tonight? " Sasha asked looking at Barry.

"I will be honest I have no idea."

"What?"

"Bruce made the reservations. He said Alfred would know where we were going."

"That is correct young Mr. Allen." Alfred said from up front. Sasha moved closer to Barry, she felt safe with him, and slowly he was learning how to fire a bow with the best of them.

"Sasha."

"Yeah?" She said looking at him.

"I love you." He said touching her face.

"I love you too." She leaned in and kissed him. She pulled back when a wave of pain hit her.

"Alfred where is Bruce?"

"I am unsure miss why?"

"Find out." She said looking at Barry.

"Sasha, your nose is bleeding." Barry said giving her something to stop the bleeding.

"It seems Master Wayne was called away on business."

"Batman business?"

"Yes."

"He's been hurt and bad. Call Clark or I will. He needs to be found now."

"I'll call him now."

Sasha looked at Barry, his dark eyes looked at her with concern.

"My bond, its just never hit this hard before."

"So I have noticed." He said to her. "He'll be fine."

"He better because this headache is going to kill me." She answered.

"Just try to relax miss, I will take you both to your dinner while I find out about Master Wayne."

"If you think it's wise."

"It is, you two will not cancel because of this. Master Wayne tends to hurt himself allot." Alfred said, he pulled to a stop in front of a restaurant that Sasha knew Barry could not afford. He took her hand and led her inside, she almost stumbled as the pain hit her like a hammer.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Maybe I am just hungry." She said smiling at him. "Bruce has been helping you allot hasn't he?"

"Yeah, I think he feels that with all that has happened you deserve the best, and I picked out something for you. Even paid for it myself, I will give it to you at dinner." He said as they walked into the restaurant. Sasha nodded as they walked up to the hostess, they were seated in a booth in a private area, candles were in the center of the table, two champagne glasses and a bottle chilling in ice. He pulled out her chair and and pushed it in once she had sat down, he then sat down. In front of her on the center plate was a simple silver box with a golden bow. She looked up at him and smiled, she opened the box and pulled a golden locket.

"It's beautiful." She said holding it up. He stood and walked around her and put the necklace on her. He leaned down and kissed her and then walked around and sat back down.

"Sasha, we have been together now for six months, even had our drama, but I think I want to be only with you."

"Where I am from, I would never been given this chance, I would have been married off in a prearranged marriage. I have never thought I would get the chance to fall in love the way everyone does."

"Well being here I am glad that I got the chance to get to know you, I will admit that I wasn't sure that Clark would let me near you and after what happened with us not once but twice getting taken if we would get the chance." He said taking her hand in his. Sasha smiled sweetly at him, she kept the pain from her eyes as she looked at him. But he looked at her with concern as he saw her face become pale.

"And I now have a bigger family and one that is willing to nearly put their lives on their line for me. I have grown to love them all, but my feelings for you grew even deeper. I love you Barry."

"I love you Sasha."

Sasha looked at him, there was so much love in his eyes and she could feel his happiness, she reached across the table and took his hands in her own, she didn't care if they actually ate anything, just being able to just be together was what she enjoyed the most. A meal was brought to them, and they did attempt to eat, but soon Sasha was sitting next to Barry rather than across from him, their soft talking and her laughter could be heard just beyond where they were. As they finally exited their private area, several older people smiled and two older men congratulated Barry on a great girl he had and that he shouldn't lose her. They stepped outside and of course Alfred was waiting for them, Sasha looked at him with concern.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You were right he was injured, Master Wayne is back at the mansion resting, he has several broken ribs and a broken collar bone."

"No there was something else, something more painful. Have you heard from anyone else?"

"No, even Mr. Kent hasn't been heard from."

"I'll call him." Sasha said pulling her phone from her small purse. Barry shook his head and smiled. "Lois it's Sasha, is Clark home?"

"No, he left shortly after you did, his usual helping people why?"

"Just asking, thanks Lois." Sasha said hanging up the phone.

"What's going on?"

"Clark left shortly after we did. But even he wouldn't give me this kind of pain. Diana can't give me this kind of pain, and Arthur keeps down in Atlantis most of the time. Maybe it was Bruce."

"As the pain subsided?" Barry asked.

"Sort of, I'm fine." Sasha said moving and leaning against him. She hoped everything was alright, but the pain had subsided so maybe it was just Bruce.

"How about we call it a night and we do this again this weekend? Maybe a picnic in the park during the day."

"I'd like that." She said to him.

"I'll take you home." Alfred said heading back toward the apartment building. He pulled in out front and got out to let them both out, he waited for Barry to return to the car.

"I can't wait to see you this weekend." He said to her, Sasha leaned in and kissed him deeply as she wrapped her arms around him.

"It will be a nice day. I love you."

"I love you too. You want me to walk you upstairs?"

"No, I got this, I will see you this weekend." She answered kissing him again. She watched him get into the limo and the limo to pull away before she turned and rounded a corner on the side of the building, she found Clark kneeling on the side of the building.

"What happened?" She asked helping him to his feet, with how he was dressed she knew she couldn't walk around the front of the apartment building.

"Someone found some krytonite, I'll be fine."

"Clark I felt this at dinner."

"I'm sorry. I'll be fine soon I promise."

"How exactly are we getting you into the apartment?"

"We don't lets get me to somewhere we can hide for now."

"The basement of the building will work." Sasha helped him down the stairs to the basement into a small room off to one side. He sat down on the floor, Sasha checked him for bleeding and noticed no wounds, so that was a bonus. She sat down next to him.

"Your going to ruin your dress."

"it cleans." She said to him, they sat on the floor for what Sasha assumed had to been an hour before he started looking like he was feeling better. He slowly stood and made sure that the world wasn't spinning and knew he was better. He looked down at her and smiled

"Thanks for sitting with me."

"Any time big brother. Come on lets get inside before Lois wonders if we both got lost."

"You go through the front door, I'll use the balcony."

"Ok, as long as you know what your doing." Sasha said heading out of the basement, she looked around before heading toward the front of the building and back into it through the front doors, as she entered the apartment she saw Clark land on the balcony, being met by Lois. She knew that everything was going to be alright, so she went into the bathroom and changed her clothes, returning from the bathroom in sweatpants and a long shirt. She watched Lois and Clark together as he entered the apartment, he went into the next room and he too returned changed, he hugged her from behind and then moved over to Lois. She was happy to have a great family and now a love that she hoped if she was lucky would last for her entire life.


	25. A Matter of Time

Things had finally started to really fall into place. Barry worked during the day and on occasion would work into the night. Those nights Sasha would get a ride over to where he was working and bring him dinner and sit with him for a while. And like Clark he would patrol his city.

Clark looked up as Sasha entered the apartment.

"No date with Barry tonight?"

"No, I just had lunch with him and he has to work late so I told him I would see him tomorrow."

"You seem happy."

"I am. Where is Lois?"

"On assignment."

"And you two aren't together on that?"

"After all that has happened I am still unsure about leaving you alone."

"Normally I would that is sweet but you can't keep putting your life on hold. Clark you're Superman and you have to help others besides me."

"I know and I do."

"Go with Lois, I will be fine alone."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes go."

"Alright, we will be back tomorrow, you know how to contact me if you need me."

"Yes big brother I do. Now go." Sasha said to him. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek and took off. Sasha shook her head and actually jumped slightly when he phone rang.

"Hey Sasha."

"Hi Barry, arent you supposed to be working?"

"Looks like I should be done early, do you want me to stop by?"

"Sure I am home alone."

"Ok so about an hour I should be there or faster if I cheat."

"Cheat I miss you." She giggled

"Ok so in about ten minutes then. See you soon."

"See you soon." She said to him. She hung up the phone and turned around to start working on a bit of cleaning she had originally figured to do even with Clark there. She turned when she heard a noise, she walked out onto the balcony and looked around. She smiled when she heard the door open, turning around she looked toward the door.

"You're earlier than I expected."

"I missed you." He said, he walked over to her, she turned around and again looked toward a sound when a shot rang out and slammed into her chest. Sasha flew backwards, sending her slamming into a table.

"Sasha?" Barry dropped down next to her, blood was starting to soak her shirt and the floor. "Come on say something." He pulled his phone from and called Clark.

"We have a problem."

"Barry what's wrong?"

"Uh Sasha has been shot,"

"How and where were you guys?"

"At the apartment. I am going to take her to the hospital."

"Be careful with that. Call Bruce I am on my way."

"Clark she is going to bleed to death."

"Call Bruce, he will get a doctor that can keep her and her secret safe."

"He doesnt get here fast enough I'm calling an ambulance."

"He will, just keep her from bleeding to death, alright. Stay calm Barry."

"I'm trying really I am."

"I'll be there soon."

Barry hung up his phone and dropped it on the floor, he looked around and headed into another room looking for towels.

"Sasha please don't die on me." Barry did dropping down next to her, he lifted her shirt looking for the wound, he could see was blood and allot of it.

"Barry."

"Hey, you're going to be alright."

"It hurts."

"I know. They are coming to help you."

"I know he will." She said, he voice coming in short gasps. Barry had his hands over the area he saw the most blood. He could swear that it was forever when he looked up and on the balcony landed Clark, next to him Bruce lowered himself onto the balcony. Barry looked at them, his eyes pleading with them.

"We've got her Barry."

"I didnt even hear it until it hit her. I couldn't do anything."

"Barry it wasn't your fault."

"Clark we need to get them both out of here. That isn't all her blood."

"I've got Sasha." Clark said leaning down and picking her up.

"Come on Barry." Bruce says as he touched Barry's arm. Barry nodded and followed him.

"Are you able to run?"

"I think so."

"Get to my house, now." Bruce told him. Barry looked at him but nodded, he turned and took off. Bruce headed back the way he came.

Clark landed outside Bruce's home, he moved around the side when Alfred opened a door and motioned him inside. Clark walked inside with Sasha.

"I should take her to a hospital."

"Like we could have taken you? Mr. Kent we know its impossible to explain the reason why she looks different."

"I know. Alfred she's been shot."

"Master Wayne told me. Bring her in here." Alfred led him into a side room, Clark looked around the room, medical machines, a table everything that would be needed in a hospital.

"Lay her on the table." Alfred told him, Clark nodded and lay Sasha on the table. He turned when he heard Barry come to a stop right next to him. Clark reached out and caught Barry as his eyes rolled back and passed out.

"Place Mr. Allen on that table. Remove his shirt, Master Wayne said he had been shot as well."

"The bullet passed through her and into him. Its lodged in his shoulder."

"Look again. There was two bullets." Alfred said bringing up the x-ray he had just taken of Sasha's chest.

"Can you get to it?"

"Yes. And so can the doctor Master Wayne called."

"Clark."

"I'm here Sasha."

"Is Barry ok?"

"He was hit but yes he's fine."

"I'm sorry." She said looking at him, tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault little sister. Don't ever think this was your fault."

"Miss Kent, we are going to remove the bullet. It's time to rest, when you wake up again it will be gone."

Clark leaned down and kissed Sasha on the forehead. He stepped back as a doctor entered the room. He moved over to check on Barry.

"They will both be fine. This doctor is one of best. Let's wait out here." Bruce led him from the room.

"Clark go in the other room and change, might be a while."

"Yeah."

"There are clothes that will fit you in the closet."

"Thanks Bruce." Clark stepped into the next room and came out moments later.

Bruce led him down a hallway to a large room.

"We can wait here, Alfred will come get us."

"Yeah."

"This the first time she's been hurt this bad?"

"She was injured when I met her but nothing like this. Bruce I really do see her as my sister I can't lose her, I don't know how I would explain that to my mom and Lois."

"She won't die. Trust me, she's a strong young woman."

Clark sat down, Bruce handed him a drink, he took it but just sat it on the table in front of him. He knew his friend needed time especially that both Sasha and Barry were hurt.


	26. unsure Future

Clark walked into the room where Sasha and Barry lay. A machine beeped with the rythm of their heart beats. Barry had been hit by a bullet that lodged itself just to the left of his spine, breaking several ribs on the way through. The doctor told him that Barry was sedated due to the pain. Sasha had a punctured lung, a broken arm, several broken ribs, multiple organs had been injured and the internal bleeding was finally controlled. She was sedated but more for her to heal. Clark had no idea what to do. Bruce came up behind him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"They are going to be fine. Sasha will heal it will take time. Barry should be up and moving around in a few hours abet slower."

"He needs his rest too, I left her alone after she said she would be fine. People are always trying something to get her. I am not even sure who it was that shot her or even why."

"She's been seen with both of us, saved by you allot. Clark we will figure this out."

"Someone is determined to kill her. I don't think this is because she knows me or you. People can see that she is different especially when she is upset or forgets her contacts. It is known."

"It could be anyone. I have been using the computer to analyze the trajectory of the bullet to see where it came from."

"Alright. I need coffee."

"Come with me." Bruce said leading him from room. Clark followed him back into the next room, where Alfred had just put coffee and something to eat. Clark moved over and poured some coffee into a cup and walked toward the window with it.

"Your being called." Clark said looking at the dark sky.

"I know, I'll go see what is going on. Try not to worry they are both fine."

"I don't know Bruce, nothing has gone right since she finally decided to make this her home. I can't seem to keep her safe. Then she fell in love with Barry and he wanted to keep her safe."

"We are all are trying to keep her safe. Its become hard but we have done it."

"I know. Thing is I have Lois and Barry now has Sasha. He will recover faster than she will at the moment, what are we going to tell him?"

"My suggestion Mr. Kent is telling the boy the truth. Mr. Allen just woke up, and is asking about Miss. Kent."

"I guess I will go talk to him."

"We will. I wont make you do this alone."

They both walked into the room and saw Barry sitting up on the bed he had been laying on.

"What happened? Where is Sasha?"

"You were shot at the same time Sasha was, yours wasnt as bad. You will be sore for some time, Sasha's injuries were a little more extensive and well shes in the other bed, she hasn't woke up yet and well even with the pain meds and the fact of the mild sedation we aren't sure when she will wake."

"Oh god."

"She's alive Barry."

"I know. But I could lose her?"

"She will survive we just aren't sure when she will wake up."

"But she will wake up right?"

"Yeah, we are hoping for her to wake soon." Clark told him. Barry turned his head and saw Sasha laying on the other bed, he slowly moved from the bed he was on and made his way to Sasha's side. He grabbed a chair and sat down, he took her hand in his.

"Hey beautiful. Come on wake up for me." He said kissing her hand. His eyes looked towards Clark and Bruce.

"Give her time." Clark told him, but even that he was having a hard time believing. He hoped she would wake soon or they would have to worry about worse damage. Bruce and Clark looked over at Barry, they both could hear him speaking softly.

"Please don't leave me. Not now that I finally found the one person that makes me whole." Barry kissed her hand again. Both men watched as Barry stood and pulled a small velvet box from his jacket pocket.

"He was going to propose."

"Yeah, I helped him get the ring, he was just a little short. I just didn't know when he was going to do it."

"He mentioned it to me the other day. He is going to be so devastated if she doesnt wake."

"She will, she's strong and stubborn, something you two have in common."

"Yeah." Clark stepped back out of the room.

"We have to make sure she gets better. I saw what my death did to this world to my friends and family. I don't want Barry to have go through that himself."

"We will be fine. They both will be fine. Let's let them rest."

Clark took one more look over his shoulder at the door and then followed Bruce from the hallway back to the dining room.

Barry sat beside the bed holding Sasha's hand, he brought it to his lips and kissed it softly.


	27. Attack on Wayne Manor

Barry had spent half the day sitting with Sasha, the other half getting Alfred to let him.

"Mr. Allen, you need to sleep as well."

"I am resting, where are Bruce and Clark? "

"Their respective jobs. But they will be back when they are done."

"Ok."

"Let Miss Kent rest let's get you something to eat."

"But."

"She will be fine. Let's get you something to eat and then you can go back in with her."

"Alright." Barry followed him down to the kitchen. Alfred handed the young man a sandwich and a soda.

"I heard you say that you needed to be constantly eating. I have barely seen you eat in two days."

"I am supposed to be, but I don't like the idea of leaving her alone."

"You need to be strong for her. And by skipping meals isnt going to work."

"I know." Barry answered, he took a bite out of the sandwich, when he heard a noise.

"How long has Bruce been gone?"

"Not long enough."

"Can anyone get into the house?"

"No, we have great alarms."

"Then, who are they?" Barry asked pointing to the men who had just walked past the doorway.

"Mr. Allen go back to Miss Kent. Now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes go. Be quick about it." Alfred told him. In a flash of lightning Barry was gone. He made it to the room where Sasha was, and stopped dead when he saw some men exit the room holding Sasha's unconscious form. Barry moved quickly and knocked one guy over the railing. He looked as he heard crashing downstairs, resulting in him getting knocked to the ground. He was up just as fast but stopped when a gun was pressed to Sasha's head.

"Should we see how fast you really are."

"Stop." Barry raised his hands and waited.

"Where are the others? I know the butler is here but where is Wayne? "

"Mr. Wayne is out of town for the day." Barry lied, sort of lied, his eyes checking Sasha.

"Don't worry we haven't hurt her."

"Just leave her alone."

"She's so unique, her pointed ears and golden eyes."

"So, just leave her alone."

"So many aliens have come to this world, so many metahumans are here. Which one is she?"

"Leave her alone." Barry said.

"I wouldn't boy."

Barry looked at Sasha and waited, her eyes snapped open and she sent the man holding her flying, dropping her onto the floor.

"Sasha."

"Who are these guys?"

"No idea." Barry dropped down and helped her to her feet. She looked at the remaining armed men. She raised her arms up and lifted them off the floor throwing them over a railing and onto the floor below. Barry helped Sasha down the stairs as they both looked to see Bruce and Clark entered the house.

"What the hell happened?"

"These guys broke in. And tried to take off with Sasha."

"Great, so now they know where I live?"

"I don't think they were looking for you Bruce. They were looking for Sasha."

"Just her? How did you wake up?" Clark asked Sasha.

"Barry sounded slightly afraid and I woke up, like someone was going to hurt him."

"Someone was. Come on let's get these guys out of here and to the police station."

"The authorities are already on their way Master Wayne."

"Good. Come on let's get you settled on the couch."

Sasha nodded and allowed them to lead her away from where she stood.


	28. Safety

How are you feeling?"

"Sore. Tired. Unsure."

"Well we need to find a safer place for you for a while."

"Clark there isn't one. I am a stranger in this world and I look different."

"I'm an alien."

"Not what I meant."

"I know, but I did get a small smile."

"Clark, I know you and your friends are keeping me safe but I feel like I am putting everyone in danger."

"You're not. Sasha we protect you because we want to, because you are family and Barry loves you. He can't bare to loose you."

"I know and I feel the same way. Maybe some day Barry and I will be joined in marriage."

"He will ask he loves you that much." Clark said touching her arm. They both looked up as the police entered the room. Sasha didn't want to speak to them, but knew Clark would prefer she did. The officers sat down on front of her, she kept her eyes downcast.

"Can you tell us what happened?"

"Not really, I was recently injured in some training and was asleep when they arrived. I woke when one of them dropped me. I'm sorry."

"As long as your safe Miss Kent. We need to speak to Mr. Allen."

"I believe he is with Bruce in the other room." Clark said. The officers nodded and stood, Sasha started to look up and one of the officers stopped and locked eyes with her, his green eyes locked with her golden ones.

"What very unique eyes." He said to her, Sasha smiled weakly and looked away.

"They came here looking for you. Didn't they Miss Kent."

"I have no idea." Sasha answered. Clark put his arm around her protectively.

"Was there anything else officer?" He asked.

"No." He said looking back at Sasha and then turning and leaving the room. Sasha looked up at Clark, he stood and held out his hand to her.

"Come on let's go somewhere else for a few minutes."

"Bruce has a nice garden."

"Then we will go there until Barry can join you."

"Ok." Sasha said. They headed out the side door when the two officers stopped them.

"We have spoken to Mr. Allen and Mr. Wayne. We have made a decision to take them into protective custody."

"What no."

"Clark it's alright. Barry come on." Sasha said holding her hand out to him. Barry and Sasha followed the officers from the house, Clark didn't look happy.

Sasha and Barry got to the police car and looked toward the officers. They both were pushed up against the car and handcuffed.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasha asked.

"Now, time to be quiet." One officer said shoving a cloth in her mouth and did the same with Barry. Sasha struggled against the handcuffs but found she couldn't break them. She felt weak unable to use her powers. They were shoved into the back of the squad car and the officers pulled away from the manor.

Bruce came out of the side room and looked at Clark.

"We have a problem."

"What?"

"Those weren't cops. The actual officers just arrived. Barry and Sasha have been kidnapped."

"Damn it. They better not hurt her."

"I don't think they will, they saw her eyes didn't they?"

"Yes."

"We wait, see if they want a ransom. They won't kill them."

Sasha sat in the back of the car looking around, there had to be a way to get away from them, but with no powers she had no choice but to wait.


	29. Held Hostage

Sasha and Barry were pulled from the car and shoved toward a large building. Sasha tried to turn and fight when they grabbed her arms and pulled her into the building. Once they came to a small room and both were pushed into it and onto a large bed. Both were unhandcuffed and rehandcuffed to the rails of the bed so they were laying on their backs side by side. Sasha looked at the men that stood over them, both men leaned down and tied their legs so they couldn't move much. Sasha looked at them definantly, they reached down and pulled the gags from their mouths and turned and headed for the door.

"Why are you doing this?" Sasha asked.

"We know Wayne will pay a great deal of money to get both of you back. And because of that he wont allow you to be hurt."

"He won't come."

"He better pay or I will kill you both." The man turned when he heard a noise, he leaned forward and shoved the gags back into their mouth and left the room, closing and locking the door. Sasha turned her head and looked at Barry, he looked as scared as she felt.

"Bruce have you heard anything yet?"

"Not yet."

"Master Wayne we just received something from those that took Mr. Allen and Miss Kent."

"Let me see it."

"Its a video sir."

"We will be right there." Bruce said looking at Clark, they both headed from the room into where Alfred had the video ready to play. Bruce nodded at Alfred and the video was cued up to play.

The screen flashed and it showed in a small room handcuffed to a bed and gagged lay both Sasha and Barry.

"You want them returned in one piece you will give us 10 million dollars andthe true identities of both Superman and Batman or both will die."

The camera turned back to both Sasha and Barry and then it went black.

"Damn it."

"How are we going to do this?"

"I have no idea, I have the money, but giving our identities out is another question."

"We need to get them back. They both looked like they were scared and Sasha looked in pain."

"They look like they cant move either. We need to do something."

"I'll get the money and we can have us as Superman and Batman deliver it. We can get them back at that time."

"Sounds good."

Sasha pulled on the cuffs trying anything to get free. She stopped when their captors entered the room.

"Looks like they are going to pay. So now time to get to moving." He told them, he unlocked the cuffs for Sasha first and recuffed them behind her, he shoved her to the floor and did the same with Barry. Both were carried to the waiting van and thrown inside. The van traveled a distance and stopped, again both were pulled from the van and shoved to the ground people standing behind them with guns at their head. Clark and Bruce stood there waiting.

"So Wayne sent the two of you to get them."

"You wanted to know who we were figured we would just tell you ourselves."

"You will release them first." Bruce said to them setting the briefcase of money on the ground.

"That's not how this works."

"You want to know who we are well you cant if you have them. Release them." Bruce said, he looked at Clark they needed to get Sasha and Barry away from them.

"I wouldn't do anything stupid. We have them and can shoot them both before either of you could move."

"Don't." Clark said looking at them. "She's my sister." He said to them.

"Really, we were told her last name was Kent."

"Exactly. We had to give her some last name and why not the last name of the unassuming Clark Kent. He keeps her safe and makes sure she has a place to live."

"So how is she your sister if she isn't like you?"

"She just is. Now let them go. This is my only identity. I don't have another one." Clark told him, he was a lousy liar and he prayed they wouldn't catch it.

"And what about you?" They asked looking at Bruce. Bruce pulled something from the inside of his cape and threw it , it broke the handcuffs holding Barry's wrists. He fell forward onto his hands.

"Guys they have dynamite strapped to Sasha."

"What?" Clark looked at her and saw under the shirt. "Its a bomb." He said almost growling at them.

"You are right and if you try and remove it will explode. Only I have the way to remove it."

Sasha was on her knees, tears rolled down her cheeks as she was pulled backwards toward the van.

"You're not leaving with her."

"You can't save her. She's coming with us."

"The hell she is." Barry said, he was able to get his legs untied and pulled her into his arms and took off with her. It was all Bruce and Clark needed now that she was out of the way, Clark spotted the trigger for the bomb, using his heat vision he melted it.

"You still won't get it off her before it explodes."

"You would be amazed what we can do." Clark said.

Sasha sat on the floor of the mansion, Barry had untied her legs and removed the gag but didn't dare figure out the handcuffs.

"You cant." She said softly.

"What? "

"The cuffs are attached to the bomb."

"Fantastic. I'm sorry Sasha."

"Barry this isn't your fault, they made this choice at the last minute. They didn't intend on taking us. But they saw my eyes."

"We need to keep you wearing colored contacts."

"I guess so." Sasha answered, she looked up at him, Barry sat down on the floor with her.

"I won't lose you."

"I hope not."

"He won't. " Clark said coming up to them. "Let's step into the courtyard, I am getting that thing off you."

"How?"

"I can handle the blast. Barry just be ready to get her away from me when I get it off her."

"You got it."

Sasha stood looking at Clark, he looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Its going to be fine. Are you ready?"

"Not really but ok." She answered. Clark placed his hands on her back and in one swift motion he broke the handcuffs and pulled the bomb from her chest at the same time. Barry lifted her into his arms and in a flash of lightning he was gone. Clark held the bomb close to his body and felt it explode, blowing out a couple windows.

"Sorry about that." Clark said coming into the house.

"They can be replaced. Where did Barry take her?"

"Right there." Clark answered pointing behind him.

"You two alright?"

"I think so." Sasha answered. Clark cleared the distance between them and pulled her into his arms and hugged her.

"Never again. I won't let this happen again."

"How? You can't be with me all the time. You can't be with Barry all the time."

"You are all staying here including Barry."

"Really?" Sasha said looking at Bruce.

"Yes it is, you are staying here. I have enhanced security. The house will be damned near impenetrable."

"If you think it will be safe."

"Sasha please don't argue with with Bruce." Barry said touching her hand, Clark let go of her and Barry pulled her into his arms.

"It will be safer." He told her.

"Ok."

"Then its settled, Clark and Sasha already have rooms, and Barry you need a room."

"He's staying with me." Sasha said looking at Bruce and Clark.

"So be it." Bruce said, Sasha took Barry by the hand and led him upstairs to the room she had. She closed the door and locked it. She pushed him against the door and crushed his lips with her own. She pulled his shirt over his head and looked into his eyes.

"Sasha." He whispered.

"I need this." She said to him. He looked into her eyes and lifted her into his arms and moved to the large bed. He slid her jeans past her hips and onto the floor, her panties bra and shirt followed. He looked down at her body, her hands unbuttoning his pants as he slowly slid the remaining part of his clothes. He ran his hand over her face, he looked deep into her golden eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
